the Force is always with you
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: A young Earth boy has the mysterious power of the force but his parents fear him. when he accidently wishes on a star and Obi-wan with Anakin come will he leave the Earth he was trapped in and will he learn to be a Jedi? R&R! please Read!
1. Prologe

The Force is always with you

*****Author's note*****

Warning! This is my first star wars fanfic! Tell me if it is okay or if I should stick to Transformers…

The night was always dark, but I had never noticed. I always was kept below. You know, in the basement. My parents were worried of me. You see I have this…what you can call power. I can move things without touching them and sense things. It started back when I was five. I remember it well but I wish it didn't. My parents, well my Adopted parents, fear me and my super natural power. I get worried and afraid too sometimes. I really thought I was normal. In my room, down in the basement, I go to school, live, and train. Yes, I work at my powers so, someday, I can go out and at least act normal. I wonder if there are more like me, people who have this…force. I wonder if I'm from another planet. I doubt it most of the times though.

Tonight, a warm summer night, I snuck out. My parents are asleep and I'm just sitting, in the moon light, writing down in my journal. I wish that I could see a shooting star. Then I could make another wish. I'd wish that I was normal…no! I wouldn't! Being me, with my powers and all, I am me! I would wish, instead, that I would get to meet others like me. They would train me and befriend me!

Little did I know that a star DID shot by…

*****Author's note*****

Like it? I thought it was cool. You tell me if I should move on. Review please!


	2. Chapter 1: The life I live alone

Chapter 1

The life I live alone

It was a Monday, luckily. The day was going to be warm, great for work! My mother works at a school and my father works in an office till seven in the evening. No one would see me sneak up stairs again. I wobbled up the stairs. I peered into the house. My father was sitting at the breakfast table! He looked as if he'd been up all night but he hadn't. Well he had…he had also been drinking. My father does that some nights. I was lucky last night he didn't come down and beat me, like he often does. He sat in the wooden chair, hunched over his bowl of cereal. His coffee was spilt, that meant he wasn't in a good mode.

I tried to close the door and return to my room but my father spotted me. He threw his chair back and came staggering for me. I gasped and closed the door. I was half way down the stairs when the tossed open the door. I gasped again. I tried to fallow the last steps but he caught me. He grabbed me by my collar and tossed me down the rest of the stairs. When I reached the bottom my arm was in pain.

"What were you doing up those stairs?" He stuttered. I smelt the alcohol in his breath. I coughed. He was eying me hard. When I didn't answer he picked me up by my bleeding arm and threw me against the wall. I felt the pain shoot up my back. I wailed. He let me drop and then staggered up the stairs again. I panted as I laid there on the floor. He hadn't done bad to me, he'd done worse. Once he broke my back and another time he almost broke my neck. My mother stopped him before that happened.

I slowly walked over to only window in the whole basement. It was small and it let the water pour in but it was sunny out and it was all I had. I peered out. I noticed my father. He was stumbling to his car. He was trying to pry his car door open. I raised my hand and glared at the door. Suddenly it slowly opened. My father growled and turned to the house. I fell to the ground, one because I was looking for me and second because I slipped. I heard the car engine roar and the car skid onto the road. I panted quietly. The house was finally empty but I was too torn up and tired to care. I didn't know it but I fell asleep. Mom says I should never fall asleep after dad tried to tear me in two. I accidently did and I woke about three hours later. I woke to the smell of lunch on the table. Mother was home. I raced up the stairs. I tossed open the door.

My mother was beautiful. She had long curly brown hair that fell passed her shoulders. It was unlike my bright blond hair that was spiked up. Her eyes were like diamonds, they always sparkled. Mine were shadows. She was nice and kind and yet she married a man who would beat his only son. She heard the door open and turned to me. She smiled warmly.

"Hello, Lucas. Did your father hit you again?" she asked.

"Yes," I nodded, "My arm bled and my back hurts. I think I'll be fine though."

"Alright. How does spaghetti sound to you?" she smiled.

"Wonderful!" I cheered. Spaghetti was my all time favorite and she knew it.

"Here," she hummed, placing a plateful on the small table. I sat and began to eat wildly. She just smiled. I never thought she would ever be mad at me like dad always seemed to be. She was always smiling. I was always afraid.

"I must go back to work now," she whispered in a sweet voice. She kissed me on the head and walked out the door. I smiled and finished my food. I was going to walk down to the basement but I was tired on it all of a sudden. I was feeling angry and mad. I looked over at the front door. The only door I hadn't passed through since I was five.

I grinded my teeth and walked slowly to the door. I reached my arm out to grasp the knob. I froze. My mind thought if I didn't leave maybe I could get to go outside when I was ready! Then I thought no! My parents fear me and my powers. They would never let me out till I was a grown up! With that I threw open the door.

*****Author's note*****

Well did the father part spook anyone? Well it was something I thought I should mention. Well read on for it will get further into the life he lives. Twists and turns lie ahead.


	3. Chapter 2: A world you've never seen

A world you've never seen

The summer warmth went into my heart. The breeze pushed and pulled my hair. It smiled. Closing my eyes I heard the sounds I hadn't heard within my prison cell of a basement. I quickly began to run. The souls of my feet burned under the hot sticky sidewalk. I had no shoes so my feet soon burned and I began to walk. I looked around. I saw a school. It had writing over the top but it was hard for me to read. I walked around till I found a tall building. I knew my father must work there. I quickly rushed past it. I stopped at a park. It was cool with the fountain. It was cold when you walked by it. I sat by it. I was cold but it felt nice. People walked passed me and pointed. I didn't care. As I sat I noticed a man also sitting on the bench across from me. He sat a stared like all the others but he didn't seem to care about my torn and blood stained clothes. He didn't even seem to care I had no shoes.

I noticed as people began to leave. I looked around. The sun that warmed the day was setting. I never knew that it set. I always thought that it dimmed like a light. I never knew it set. The man who had sat on the bench finally stood and walked over to me. He sat down by me on the fountain. He looked at me.

"So, shouldn't you be heading home too, child?" he asked me.

"I don't wanna go home!" I yelled. I didn't mean to yell but I did. I heard it echo through the park. I looked at the ground. I had yelled at some older than me. My father hit me when I did that. He didn't hit me like father does though.

"Child, why did you run from your home?" the man asked.

"I have this special ability and my parents don't like it. They lock me in the basement and my father beats me when he gets drunk. All I want is to find people like me!" I screamed. Again I didn't mean to yell at him but I did it anyhow.

"Power? Like this…" the man raised his hand and one of the benches rose off the ground. I gasped as he set it down again. The man looked at me.

"How'd you do that? I mean I can do little stuff like open car doors but…" I didn't know what to say. I looked down at the ground.

"Lucas J. Pleas!" I quickly looked up. My mother hung onto my father as he pointed an angry finger. The man got up and pulled me up as well. My father walked over to us. My mother just stood there. My father grabbed me by the arm. The man just stood there and did a bow.

"You must be his folks," the man gestured. My father grunted.

"I am Mark and you are?" my father growled. The man stood straight.

"I am Wayne," the man smiled. He patted my shoulder and walked away.

"You are in trouble mister," My father yelled. I wasn't listening. The man…Wayne, was leaving. He was the only one I knew who was like me! My parents would never understand that!

*****Wayne's house*****

"Master Wayne, have not heard from you we have."

"He is the first one on earth we have found yet," Wayne answered.

"Well we believe that he should meet the council."

"Worried I am. New to the Clone wars he be."

"Tomorrow I will tell his parents," Wayne nodded.

"Tomorrow Obi-wan and his apprentice we send."

"Thank you Council…" Wayne smiled.

*****Author's note*****

This Chapter is the first where we get into the Jedi feel! Next Chapter will be cool with Obi-wan and Anakin come in! so Review please!


	4. Chapter 3: A choice between lives

A choice between lives

I felt something was coming last night and this morning. It felt like something was coming, something life changing. I was beginning to think I may really be leaving this place I've called home for a so long. If I was given the offer, I think I would say yes. Should I say? Could I say yes? Would I say yes? I would never really know till that choice is revealed. My parents now have a security lock on the house. I can't leave any more. Not like I could before I got the courage to.

My father came down last night. He was drunk again. I threw me around and both my arms almost broke but instead they just bled badly. Luckily I've learned how to treat my wounds and how to withstand them. My father and mother have already left and I still have that feeling. Something was going to happen! I felt something land nearby. Something was here and I had the strangest feeling they were looking for me.

"Lucas!" my mother was home? I moved from my window and began toward the steps. I hadn't heard a car…did I? I heard footsteps but not just one set.

"Lucas!" my father was also home? Who else was? Was that Wayne man here too?

"Coming!" I yelled. I began the stairs slowly and my worrying thoughts built up. I opened the door. My mother was sitting at the small table sipping tea. She only drank tea when she received bad news, like the day I got my powers. My father was spinning his finger in his alcohol. He hadn't drunk much but still I flinched at the sight of him drinking more. I stepped onto the next floor and closed the door behind me. I now noticed the Wayne man in the next room. I looked at my mother.

"Mom?" I mumbled. She looked up. Her eyes were teary. I swallowed my fear. Wayne walked into the room. He looked around then to me.

"Lucas," he smiled, "How would you like to train with your powers?" He was asked the question I knew the answer to. I wanted to say yes but I couldn't.

"How long will I be gone?" I didn't mean to say that! I meant to say yes.

"He said you…won't be coming back…" my father whispered. I froze. The choice was in front of me and I was silent. I knew I could say yes and I would never get beaten by my father again. But if I said yes my mother's smile would never be the same. I…would never see of it again. I gulped. Wayne backed up. He stood up straight. I sighed.

"Don't worry about us, Lucas!" My mother sobbed. I looked up at her.

"But mother," I whispered. She shook her head.

"This is a chance you need to take so take it," she smiled. I kept a mental picture of it. I looked over to Wayne. He was looked down at me with a smile.

"Lucas, your decision?" Wayne nodded. I looked at him then at my folks. I turned to him again.

"I will go…" I told him…

*****Author's note*****

So what lies ahead for young Lucas? He has to go to Jedi school now but the next chapter is his trip to the council and his discussion with the council.


	5. Chapter 4:A journey you never imaginedp1

A journey you never imagined

Part 1

"Where are we going?" Lucas begged as Wayne pulled him forward.

"You are going with my friends Obi-wan and his apprentice to the council and they will discuss your terms into the Jedi academy," Wayne smiled.

"You're not coming?" I sobbed. I had grown to trust him and now, like my family, I would never see of him again. He let go of my hand as we found a way to a large ship. It was well hidden, within the forest we had walked into. Two men stand by the door.

"Master Obi-wan," Wayne bowed, "Anakin." He bowed again.

"Master Wan-ko," Obi-wan bowed. He was taller than his 'apprentice', Anakin.

"Please, the name here is Wayne. The council should've told you that," Wayne chuckled. Obi-wan nodded. He turned to me and smiled.

"You must by Lucas," he smiled. I gulped. Anakin shrugged and walked into the ship. Wayne nodded and walked off. I watched him leave.

"Well, Lucas, why don't you get aboard," Obi-wan offered. I followed him into the ship. I entered and sat on a bench in the back of the control room. Anakin was sitting in a seat by another command chair. I sighed. As Obi-wan sat down, Anakin looked back at me. He looked me up and down then returned his view to the front of the ship.

I felt the ship rattled and rock as it lifted up off the ground. I clenched onto the bench as Anakin took the ship out of the atmosphere. I gulped. Obi-wan looked at Anakin with a grunt. I sensed his worry. I didn't know I could sense other's worry in things or their fear or any kind of feeling. Obi-wan took the wheel.

"I don't quite trust you driving, Anakin," Obi-wan chuckled. Anakin grunted and released the wheel. He stood up and walked over to me.

"You must be Lucas or we've picked up the wrong kid," Anakin bellowed.

"I'm Lucas," I stuttered. He looked at my clothes and shook his head.

"Master can I at least get him some clean clothes and some shoes before we reach the council?" Anakin asked, looking back over to Obi-wan.

"So be it, Anakin," Obi-wan answered, a slight chuckle as he said it.

"Come on kid," Anakin laughed. He pulled me up and yanked me into another room in the ship.

"How about some Jedi clothes?" Anakin offered. I took the clothes and walked into the small changing room. I pulled off my shirt and threw it over the door. Anakin must have caught it and seen the blood stains because he asked…

"What you been doing, kid? You've got blood stains all over this?" Anakin spat.

"My father got…confused at times and he would beat me," I explained.

"Well," Anakin whispered. By then I had finished changing out into the new 'Jedi' clothes. Whatever was a Jedi anyhow?

"Thanks," I said as I walked out of the smaller room. He nodded and took me into another room. It looked like a doctor's office. He placed the old clothes on a bench and pressed a button. In came a droid. I looked like it could be a doctor.

"If you got some injuries, kid, let's get you fixed up," Anakin smiled. I sat still as the doctor droid 'fixed me up'. Anakin left twice to go talk to Obi-wan.

"Kid," Anakin called once I had finished with the doctor droid.

"Yes," I answered. He looked at me and waved for me to enter the command room. I nodded and fallowed. I sat on my bench as Anakin sat next to Obi-wan.

"Lucas," Obi-wan called for me. I perked up.

"Yes," I answered. He smiled, I could just feel it.

"Hold on tight. We're about to go into the light speed warp drive," He mumbled.

"Alright," I gulped. If I hated leaving the atmosphere, I'll hate the warp drive!

"Three…" Anakin counted.

"Two…" Obi-wan continued. I sighed and smiled slightly.

"One…" I whispered. The ship disappeared in a flash of light. One second later we were floating by a new planet.

"Alright, Lucas. As soon as we land we will be going to see the Jedi Council," Obi-wan explained. Jedi? What was it? Why does everyone keep repeating it?

What is a Jedi?

*****Author's note*****

Well do you know what a Jedi is? If you don't why on earth are you reading this? This will involve a lot of Jedi people! Well you can keep reading cause it will tell you what a Jedi is in the next chapter if you didn't already guess that!


	6. Chapter 5:A journey you never imaginedp2

A journey you never imagined

Part 2

I wondered around with Master Obi-wan and his apprentice Anakin for a while after we landed. We finally reached a door that led into a large room. It had a wondrous view over the city around it. There were many people, if you could call them that, sitting in large seats. The 'person' in front of me was small and green. He looked like he'd been around for years. They all eyed us as we entered. I felt my heart sink.

"Lucas you must be," said the small green alien. I nodded.

"Hmm, he does seem I little bit too old for Jedi School though," said another.

"Lucas, how old are you?" asked another man. I thought for a moment.

"Eight," I answered. I had found my powers three years ago. The green alien stood up. He didn't get much taller. He walked…or hobbled really, toward me and around me. He hummed as he did it. I guess he was thinking. He stopped and fell back into his seat. I held in a sigh I was pleading to release.

"Yoda I am," the green man explained. I nodded. He smiled.

"Nervous you are?" Yoda chuckled. I gulped quietly. I let out my sigh and nodded.

"Don't be!" a man cried out. I looked over at him. I looked back at Yoda and nodded.

"Perfect he be for the Academy!" Yoda cheered. Obi-wan nodded.

"Still he is from a planet that is out of reach," Anakin explained, "He most likely doesn't even know what a Jedi is!" Yoda nodded. Anakin stepped back to stand beside Obi-wan. He let out a deep sigh. I looked through the window. Outside clouds drifted by. The sky was bright colors. I liked it because I'd never seen anything like this before. Yoda noticed my daydreaming and banged his stick down. I awoke and turned to him.

"Daydream you must!" Yoda ordered. I nodded. He stood again.  
"Jedi are people who have mastered the force," Obi-wan explained, "the force is an energy that can be found in all things but few can master it. Children, the youngest being five and oldest being sixteen, we take in and train them in the way of the force. Once they pass the grade they as given a master and they become an…"

"Apprentice," Anakin cheered. He gave me a flicker of a smile.

"Yes," Yoda hummed. Obi-wan saw to it that I got a room and was enlisted into the school. I feared it but I hid that feeling well.

I was in a room with a boy names Trevor. He was taller than me and about a year and a half older than me. He was tough and his deep dark eyes showed it. Her hair, though, made me feel welcomed. It was like a chocolate swirl with yellow sprinkles. He was friendly to me though. He showed me his bed and my bed. I went to sleep after he did. I just stared out the window of the room. I liked the view.

*****Author's note*****

Well, you got to meet Yoda and the Jedi council (sort of). Trevor will help Lucas to go far that is till he leaves the academy or something else…


	7. Chapter 6: Working it up

Working it up

Trevor woke me in the morning. He said it was best to learn to get up early. School started early any way. I walked with Trevor down to the school. He talked to me on the way. He was from a planet called Tatooine. I wondered where it was. When he asked where I was from I seemed to hesitate. I looked at him.

"Earth," I told him. He gave me a confused look. He then looked forward.

"Where is that?" he asked. I looked at him but he didn't return the glace.

"It…it's very far from here," I sighed. He looked at me with confusion again.

"Why are you sad?" I didn't know yet how he knew I was sad. I thought, maybe, how I could feel emotions other 'Jedi' could also. I shrugged.

"I miss my parents," I told him. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid you should blank that from your mind kid," he told me.

"Why!" I snapped. He smiled slightly then waved a finger.

"The rule of the Jedi is One: you can't love! Two: you can't hate others!" he explained. We entered the class room. I noticed all the kids. Some were my age!

"Welcome young ones," it was Yoda! Yoda was our teacher.

"Sit Lucas! Sit Trevor! Late you both be!" Yoda ordered. We both sat down in the group. Yoda smiled. He looked over us as if to count if we were all here.

"Partner training older children will do," Yoda explained, "deflect bolts young ones do!" I took it I was a young one. I saw Trevor walk over to the older class.

The other young students and I stood in front of Yoda. We waited for our…well I didn't know what we were getting. I stood in between two girls.

"Lightsabers you receive today," Yoda explained. On the wall hung small staffs, each one a different design. Yoda made us line up. I was near the end in between the two girls. The girl in front of me turned to face me. She had a warm smile and bright blue eyes…just like my mother. I couldn't help but smile also.

"I'm Savannah Talocos," She smiled. I flickered a smile again.

"Names Lucas," I hummed. She blinked twice then returned to her happy smile.

"Well, Lucas, did you just join the school," she questioned.

"Yes," I nodded. She blushed with a girly giggled. I pointed a head. There was only two…one person in front of us. She flipped around as if nothing happened.

"Ignore her," the girl behind me hissed. I gulped. She chuckled.

"You…afraid of me?" she howled. I turned to see her.

She was tall and her dark black hair fell down passed her shoulders. Her eyes were like an endless story. They pulled me in then threw me back like…my father did when he got drunk. She snickered as she grew an evil smile on her tan face. I glared at her as she laughed at me. She pushed me forward. I relaxed remembering what Trevor told me. 'Two: you can't hate others!' he had said.

I turned around in time to get my…'Lightsaber'. Yoda smiled and handed me one of the staffs. I walked over to my area. A droid appeared. He floated around me. I watched it as it hovered around me. I looked at the staff. A small red button was near my hand. I made sure nothing was in my way as I pressed the button. A slick purple saber appeared out of the staff. The new students turned and looked at me. Some even gasped. Some even pointed. Some made cooing noises.

"Good job," Yoda smiled, "begin now you." I looked up at the droid. It had a small flickering light on top of it. It was blinking red. I felt a stinging in my arm. I lowered the saber. The droid had shot me! The stinging left and I raised the saber again. The next bold shot out and I felt it. I twisted around and deflected it. I smiled. Another bolt hit my side. I bent slightly. I felt the pain but I pushed it back, like I had trained myself to after father beat me. I had sensed the bolt when my mind was clear of thoughts. I cleared it again. I closed my eyes.

I cleared out the thoughts. The noises of the other children trying to master this as well vanished. I cleared away the thought of Savannah and the other girl. I opened my eyes. I sensed the bolt leave the droid and race toward me. Like in slow motion I twisted around. Leaped up and blocked the bolt. At the same time I cut the droid in half. I didn't mean to but I did.

"Enough training we've had. Return to rooms everyone," Yoda explained.

"Yes master Yoda," the class roared. We all bowed to him then left. Trevor explained being older and everything. After a while he stopped then was praising me for cutting the droid in half. He said something about no one else doing it as a beginner on the first day.

*****Author's note*****

Lucas is a master Jedi before he finished day one! Day two he won't be so lucky maybe…


	8. Chapter 7: Unexpected problems

Unexpected problem

I woke up before Trevor the morning. I woke him up. He was slightly upset but he got over it. We got ready and we started for the school. He was a lot quieter this time to class. I hadn't noticed it till he yawned half way. When we reached the class only half the class was there. They were all talking to each other. Savannah came rushing up to me and Trevor left. She had her eyes sparkling and a smile that was large.

The other girl stood in the corner. She had on her wicket smile and her glaring eyes. I wanted to glare but I pushed the thought out of my mind. Yoda was sitting on his chair. It seemed like he was mediating. I sat on ground. Savannah fallowed. She sat down on the floor beside me. I looked at her. As I looked into her eyes I felt her feelings. It was a tingling sensation. I thought a moment on it. It was love!

"Hello," Savannah cheered, "Lucas! You were really something yesterday!"

"Well it was only a first try," I blushed. I felt the weird tingling grow in me.

"Today I heard the council say that you're going to try with the older students and if you do well you could one of the youngest Padawan ever!" she smiled.

"I don't think I'll go that far," I blushed. She patted my back and she stood up.

That's when the other girl arrived by me. She crouched down beside me.

"So you finally sensed that tingling feeling Savannah has for you?" she asked.

"Who are you?" I spat. She sat by me. Her snickering smile lost.

"I am going to be the one to beat you! I am going to be your rival. Names Sierra Relsea. I sensed your power the first day and I knew you were going to be a challenge…" she smiled, "a challenge I am going to face head first!" With that she pushed me down. I growled as she stood up. I kicked at her legs. She came tumbling down. She looked up with glaring eyes at me. She leaped up and was about to come crashing down on me but I tucked in and rolled away.

By now the class was eyeing us. Sierra staggered to her feet as I did.

"You think you're so smart!" she spat. She ran at me. I gasped. I raised my arms in defense then realized my next move. I hadn't used it on people but this was now or never. I closed my eyes, cleared my thoughts, and felt the 'Force' move through me. I opened my eyes at the sound of a thud. Sierra was slumped against a wall. I hid my smile. I didn't like to fight like this it wasn't right. I lowered my arms.

"You little freak!" She yelled. She lunged at me again. I dodged it. She kicked at me. I moved around the lodges. She was throwing anger and frustration at me and I dodged with little care. Finally she was panting and kneeling on the mat. I looked down at her. I offered my hand but she hit it away.

"I don't need your help!" she yelled. I sensed what I hadn't sensed before.

"Are you…angry with me?" I asked. She glared at me. She held up her fist.

"No I am not!" she screamed. I felt the twist in the sensation. It was a twist in the anger. I knew that feeling. My father gave it to me when I was little. He didn't like an adopted child.

"Do you hate me?" I gasped, pulling my hand in. she looked up at me.

"Yes I do!" she mumbled. She stood up and brushed herself off. Master Yoda had been watching!

"Go to council Sierra must," Yoda ordered. She looked at him and growled.

"This is all your fault, Jedi!" Sierra shouted. Yoda pulled her out of the room. We all stood there for a moment, the whole class. I sighed. The class began to cheer.

"We won't have to worry about her!" cried one girl.

"Hope she gets thrown out!" yelled a boy. I felt sorrow for Sierra she was only trying to be the best. Sadly I think…she failed.

*****Author's note*****

Well, well, well…will we see of Sierra again? Duh! She is the rival but I bet you can tell where she'll end up.


	9. Chapter 8: The Tournament of Masters

The tournament of Masters

It's been a few years after that little trouble. Truth is it's been eight years since that small problem. Savannah and I have been doing training together for a long time. We've also been hiding the fact that we like each other. Today is the beginning of the tournament of Masters.

In this two Jedi students go against each other. The winner will move onto the next round the loser will stay in school in you lose in the second round you'll be given a master who is most likely an apprentice. If you win the second round you'll move onto round three. Once you lose round three again you are paired with a master. If you win you will go to the final round. If you win that round you will be partnered with a Padawan and sent out. If you lose you will simply be partnered with a master.

I was entering with Savannah. I was going to be third while she was last. I had trained to use my lightsaber. It was powerful and designed for a swift technique. This meant I had to leap around and strike fast. This technique was known to be used by Yoda. He was good and leaping up and twisting around. I was also good at it. I would dodge the first blow then…well I can't tell you my strategy just yet.

I sat on the bleachers beside Savannah. She was eager to get in there. One game had passed and Relga was moving onto round two. I was right after this match. Make that I was up right now! The match just ended with Tanor as the winner. I grabbed my testing saber and walked up to the training mat. I was versing my new roommate Katie Leversa. She seemed nervous, I could sense it.

The battle was on!

*****Author's note*****

Okay I knew you were thinking I'd get a battle in here but the next upcoming chapters will be off his battles and his master.


	10. Chapter 9: Trouble in the tournament p1

*****Author's note*****

Sorry this chapter took so long! My friend wanted me to work on a different story and then I couldn't get to the computer and well just read this chapter and be happy with it!

Trouble in the Tournament

Part 1

I held tight onto my practice saber. It sparkled a bright purple. I almost forgot that it was a practice saber, it looked so much like the one that hung in my room. Katie Leversa was a year younger than me, 15. She kept having to brush back her long brown hair out of her eyes. She looked from Earth but she was from the same place as Trevor had. She glared at me with harsh hazel eyes.

The practice saber in my hand sparkled. We turned to face our judge or better yet our referee. Or you could call him our teacher, Master Yoda. We bowed slowly to him. Then, spinning on our heels, we faced each and bowed a second. We fell back into attack position. I clenched the saber so tight my hands turned red. Katie sensed my tension and lunged in. I flipped around and slashed her in the back. She wailed in pain. Unlike the real lightsabers, practice sabers only leave a small sting and mark. It could be heeled easily. Real sabers could cut through almost anything, but I have yet to find the things it can't slice through quickly and easily.

"AH!" Katie wailed. It ringed in my ears and I twirled back to the end of the mat. Katie fell down slightly. She turned to glare at me. The eyes engraved into my mind. The wail was still ringing in my ears. I had noticed then that she had stabbed me in the arm and ripped it down as I had stabbed at her. She smiled lightly and returned to her feet. I looked up and noticed that she was racing at me. I waited for a moment, as if to absorb the fact she was coming at me.

At the last second I leaped into the air. She looked up just to let out another breath taking wail. I hit her on the top of the head. Not as hard as I had stabbing into her back. She, though, took it as if she had been shot in the skull. She fell to the ground and panted. I looked back at her and waited for her last attempted or for her to whisper "I give in!" or "don't hurt me I surrender!" She didn't speak.

"Are you alright?" I had to say it. I had many moments when I had to say one thing instead of what I was going to say or from staying silent. She looked up at me. Her eyes were different. They were narrow and falling in tears. She staggered to her knees then to her feet. She was panting hard and she grasped the saber with both hands. I held onto my own saber. My hands were getting sweaty.

"I'm not going back to class! You are!" Katie yelled. She came at me using all her energy. I'd seen this kind of rush at me before. Sierra had done it with all her anger but Katie was good and of the light. She was just using her energy not anger. I still knew they wouldn't be concentrated as well as they would be with a clean mind. She reached me and began to swing the saber.

I bent over and dodged her first swing. I sensed a problem in this dodge. I looked up and saw her stabbing down the saber. I fell to the ground and rolled out of the way. The saber was close to my chest but I could still feel the stinging of the saber singeing my shirt. It bounced up after her green stick smashed through the floor. She was panting and gasping. I was standing on my shaking legs. If she still had the strength she could take me!

She, instead, fell to her knees beside her frozen saber. She was registering her panting and made them quieter. I walked a few steps closer. She shook her head. Suddenly she turned to me. Her eyes showed a sense of proud and accomplish. I could tell she was happy now though she lost. She got to her feet and stood up straight. She turned to me and bowed, surrendering. So we turned, on our heels, and bowed to Master Yoda. Yoda nodded lightly as if nothing special had happened.

"You be going to next round, Lucas," Yoda mentioned. He looked up at Katie. She eyed the ground and sighed.

"See you in class, I will," Yoda hummed. Katie nodded. She walked back to the stands. I walked back to the stands as well. There were still two more battles before lunch. One of them was Savannah's. She was last. Hopefully she'd do great. But not even as a Jedi can I shake the nervous feeling she'll lose or worse…she'll face me.

*****Author's note******

Well do you think she'll win or will Lucas lose before that happens?


	11. Chapter 10: Trouble in the tournament p2

Trouble in the tournament

Part 2

Next battle was quick. I didn't watch it. I kind of, instead, was in the bathroom. After my battle I felt nervous and sick. I threw up. No one knew I did but I still felt nervous about the battles and throwing up and yet to come.

"Where ya been?" Savannah asked when I came back. I gulped and sat down.

"Nowhere," I mumbled. She looked at me curiously then shook her head, turning her eyes to the mat. She was up and she seemed nervous, I could sense.

"Wish me luck," she gulped. She stood up and walked to the mat. She held onto her green practice saber. She gulped and stood across from her opponent, Jegal Blinks. He was a bragger. He said he was from a special underwater world and he had breath underwater and that he knew some guy named Jar Jar Binks. I hadn't heard of Jar Jar but supposedly he knew Obi-wan. I knew Obi-wan well enough from my trip here. Obi-wan also visited the council and school every now and then with his apprentice and his apprentice's apprentice. She was new to work with Anakin it seemed but I think she was smart enough to figure out Anakin.

"Good luck," I whispered. She turned to Yoda and bowed with Jegal beside her. Then they turned to face each other. Jegal gave her a glare then bowed. Savannah gulped again then bowed to him. They stood up and held tight onto their sabers. Savannah was a great defender but her offense could use a lot of work. With her defenses she could stand at being jabbed for a while but she could never just leap out and attack. That is why I felt the nervous sense of her loss and her returning to the academy while I was out venturing the universe.

Jegal lunged out. Savannah stood peaceful, the saber close to her chest.

"You are about to lose!" he yelled. It echoed throughout the gym. I felt his anger. His attack bounced back. It had collided with Savannah's saber. She fell into an attack position. She twisted around, dodging Jegal's second strike. After her quick twisting and fancy flip back dodging his third strike, she lunged her saber forward. Her eyes flickered at me. They had no emotion, like a machine. The saber stabbed into Jegal's back. He wailed louder than Katie had. He wailed as if it had been a gunshot or a real saber blasting through him. He fell to the floor and a sensed a flicker of pain in him. Savannah didn't move she just stood waiting for his response.

Jegal looked up with a snarl and a glare. He snatched his saber and sliced it across her legs. She let out a hard, cold wail. I shook and froze suddenly. Her wail sent shivers up my spine. I raced out of the gym. Again I was in the bathroom. I was…well I'd rather not explain what I did. When I came staggering out I heard voices. I walked over to the door that concealed the voices. I stood beside it.

"We all know very well that we need to stop Dooku to win the Clone war!" a man urged. I was currently asking who Dooku was and the Clone war…

"We understand still without new Jedi and Padawans we will have more Clones than Jedi and that is not a very good strategy going against Dooku," it sounded like Obi-wan but I couldn't be sure. Many people around here sounded the same.

"We could use any one of these young Jedi but not one of them are a worth challenge for Dooku," it sounded like Anakin, I knew no one who talked like him.

"Anakin is right!" so I was right with Anakin and Obi-wan. "We will happily take the winner of the tournament!" Obi-wan explained. I smiled.

"We will?!" Anakin jumped. I held back my chuckle.

"Yes and who do you assume will win, Obi-wan?" one man asked.

"My opinion is of no concern," Obi-wan answered.

"Well my guess is Lucas but…" Anakin mentioned. I froze. Anakin believed that I could win in a tournament!

"My greatest guess would also have to be Lucas as well," Obi-wan sighed.

I rushed back into the gym. The match had ended. Savannah stood by Yoda. She must've won. Jegal was stomping around. His arm and his right leg were red. That plus his back made three. He had to have lost. Savannah walked over to me. Her eyes filled with emotion unlike they had been in the battle. Her smile went from ear to ear. She hugged me and her smile faded.

"You weren't here to see me win…" she mumbled. I gulped.

"I wasn't feeling well," I explained. Her smiled perked up.

"Well I won and we'll be battling each other next round, the second battle!" she cheered. My world shattered.

*****Author's note*****

Well who will win? Will Savannah win and go to the next round or will Lucas really win the tournament like Anakin and Obi-wan believe? Will I give you any of these answers? Well if I did the next chapter(s) would be useless!


	12. Chapter 11: Trouble in the tournament p3

Trouble in the tournament

Part 3

The first battle in the second round was a blur. I don't even think I know who battled. All I know was that my mind was still on the fact I had to battle Savannah. Now I was on the mat with her across from me and Yoda to my right. The purple saber in my hand flickered. Her green saber was strong and slick.

"Don't go easy on me!" she ordered. Easy? How could I not go easy on my best friend? I was battling against my earth customs and the Jedi way! Who would win?

Why bowed to Yoda. I spun on my heels to face her. She smiled lightly. We bowed to each other. When we both stood up straight the sparkle in her eyes faded. The happy emotion I loved in her eyes vanished. She was going to kill me! I waited for a moment to see if she would strike first. She did. She came running at me, her saber was scrapping on the ground. I waited and realized I had my mind as clear as I had done with Katie. I also saw she was running at me with confidence. She began to swipe her blade at me. I dodged and ducked. She soon had had enough. She stabbed her saber at my stomach. I leaped back to miss the close call. She smiled.

"Are you just going to play on the safe side for this match?" she snapped. I flipped up. She blinked for a moment then turned around. I stabbed my saber into her stomach as she had tried to do with me. She fell to her knees. Her saber rolled across the floor till the handle hit my heel. She held her stomach and mumbled.

"Surrender?" I asked. She looked up and smiled. She lunged for her saber giving me no time to react. She had sliced my knee. I let out a stifled cry. She smiled and staggered to her feet. I clenched my saber. She came running at me. I blocked for a while but her saber soon met my neck. I wailed a second time. It turned out I was going to lose…sadly I was stubborn. I grasped onto my saber and lunged. It was against my nature but I lunged. I slashed at her. She was reacting fast but she had flash of surprise on her face. I brought my blade crashing down till it collided with her shoulder. She wailed.

"I thought you said don't…go…easy!" I mumbled in her ear. She looked up at me with a glare and as if I was going to kill her. I lifted my saber and readied myself for her attack. The next one to get cut would lose. She dropped her saber and looked at Yoda. She bowed. Yoda and I looked equally surprised.

"I…surrender," she panted. I hesitated but then bowed to her and Yoda.

"Surrendered you have," Yoda stuttered, "winner, you are Lucas."

"My new mater?" Savannah asked. Yoda nodded and looked out at the door.

"Out those doors, your new master be," he nodded. She ran over to the doors and disappeared behind them.

"Third round last battle, you be in," Yoda explained to me. I nodded and walked over to the doors.

*****Author's note*****

Well Lucas soared into the next round! Wahoo!


	13. Chapter 12: Trouble in the tournament p4

Trouble in the tournament

Part 4

I was now alone in the competition. Savannah had lost to me no less. I was going up against a kid named Quan and he was a year older than me. He had a tight grip on his saber and was known for his quick speed and power. I was weak and small. I had stepped out of the gym to get a quick breath of air. Savannah was going to tell me her new master but that was round an hour ago. I leaned against the wall waiting happily for her to arrive and tell me who she ended up with.

"Lucas!" Savannah was calling me. I stood up straight. She came running and when she reached me she was bouncing up and down and smiling.

"Savannah! Savannah! What is it?" I yelled. She stopped and sighed.

"My master! He is so cool! His name is Mace Windu," Savannah explained, "He's among the senior members of the Jedi High council!" I simply nodded in approval.

"Well I'll be going into my third round battle in a little, do you wanna watch?" I asked. She stood for a moment then nodded with a large smile. Katie opened the door and peeked out. She smiled at the sight of me.

"Lucas, it's your turn to go in," Katie mentioned. I nodded and she closed the door. I looked at Savannah and nodded to her. I entered the gym. My opponent stood on the mat. He held onto his blue saber with his large hands. His arms were large and muscular. I gulped and stepped forward. I grabbed my purple practice saber and stood on the mat. I activated the saber. It glowed in a straight line. We bowed to Yoda. Yoda nodded lightly. We spun around to face each other. We bowed to each other. Quickly, before I had a chance to stand, Quan came lunging at me. I, panicky, leaped up and dodged his first attempt. Luckily I was able to strike him. He didn't scream or even acknowledge the strike.

I was shocked. He twisted around and slashed at my arm. I muffled my wail. If he couldn't yell I should be able to either. He smiled and pushed me back. I fell onto the ground and rolled, the saber close to my chest. Once I finished rolling I bounced up and stood. I slide my foot back so I had a solid attack pose that could easily fall into a defense pose. Quan simply chuckled and came lunging at me. He swung his saber at me. I ducked and slashed at his legs. He flinched then began slamming his saber down. I gasped and fell back. The saber cut into the tattered mat between my legs.

"Give up now!" Quan ordered. I shook my head. He began to yank at his saber that seemed to be stuck in the ground. I took this as a chance to attack. He yanked out his saber as I lunged in for the final strike. He looked up and gasped. I swung the saber. He fell back. When he looked up I had the saber to his neck. He gulped quietly. I smiled lightly.

"Surrender!" I ordered. He nodded and stood up. He bowed to Yoda then to me. I nodded and bowed to him then Yoda. He came close to me. I sensed his anger with the loss. I was proceeding to the final round and I was scared to death. I had been the final battle of the day and the third round. Yoda looked up at me.

"See your opponent, you shall," Yoda nodded. I paused in mid-step.

"Sierra you verse," Yoda explained. I froze. Sierra came walking into the gym. Her saber was by her side. I gulped. She stood beside me with evil glares.

"H…how?" I stuttered. Her smile partnered her glare.

"Miss me?" Sierra smiled.

*****Author's note*****

Well shocker wasn't it! Sierra has returned and she is going to face off against Lucas!


	14. Chapter 13: Before the final battle

Before the final match

I had thrown up again after that little announcement. I stumbled to my room. I had walked into other's room twice till I had found mine. Savannah had tended to my wounds. I whimpered each time she placed peroxide on them. She told me to stop being a baby. I remembered a moment with my mother. There was the time I had fallen off my bike when I was six and then there was when my father had gone too far…

"_It hurts mom!" I had wailed. She was again tending to one of the many wounds I had gotten from my father. She was patting at my arm._

"_Everything will be all right," Mother nodded._

"_Why does he do it, mommy? Why does he beat me when he gets drunk?" I whimpered. She looked at me sweetly. _

"_I'm afraid you're not his son. He just never wanted this like I did," she had mumbled._

"Do you think I have a chance…against Sierra?" I asked, stuttering.

"Sure you do! You took on that big older boy. Quan wasn't it?" Sierra smiled.

"Well tomorrow's the big battle…" I mumbled, "How are you and your new master doing?" I couldn't help but ask. She had a master and I don't currently.

"Wow that was kind of random," she mumbled. I stood up and buttoned my shirt.

"Well how should I prepare for the…you know," my stomach churned.

"Well I think you should just get some rest," Savannah suggested. I shrugged and sat on my bed.

"I don't…I'm not sure I can," I mumbled. She patted my pained back and walked out of the room. Katie entered. She sat on the top bunk. I sighed and collapsed onto the bed. I sighed again and looked up at the top of my bunk. I dug under my pillow and found my old photo of my mother alongside me and my father. I sighed and put the photo under my pillow as Katie looked down.

"You should get some sleep for tomorrow," she suggested. She pulled back into her bed and soon I could hear her snoring. I looked at the clock. In earth time it was round ten at night. I exhaled lightly and closed my eyes. I soon fell to sleep with the thought that I could try and beat her tomorrow, really I could!

*****Author's note*****

Good luck, Lucas. How well will he do? Read on to find out!


	15. Chapter 14: The Masters' Battle

The Master's battle

I stood in the gym. It was crowded with children from the upcoming class and the old one. There were also those who turned into apprentices with a master. Savannah and Mace, her new master, were there. Obi-wan and Anakin were off to the side. A tall girl stood by Anakin. I assumed that she was his Padawan. I've heard of her. I think her name was Ahsoka Tano I believe was her name.

Sierra hadn't shown up yet and it was driving me as well as everyone else crazy. I swallowed hard. Sierra walked into the room. She held onto her saber. She stepped onto the mat. She gave me a quick glare to me then turned to Yoda. We gave him a bow and spun around to each other.

"Good luck," Sierra chuckled. We bowed slowly. I started to clear my mind but I couldn't shake my anger. Curse my Earthly stubbornness! We bolted up and quickly started. She came lunging at me first. I was fast enough to lift my saber and block but she quickly flipped back and slashed my back. I wailed. I tried to stifle it but it really didn't work. I looked up slowly. She was eyeing me as if she had won already. I came charging in. she smiled. Simply she stuck out her leg. I went tumbling down. I rolled over dodging her second strike. She hissed at me.

"Try harder," I mumbled. I leaped up and landed behind her. She twisted around and I stabbed her in the stomach. She groaned. I smiled and pulled in my saber. I aimed it at her neck. She looked at it and smiled. I lifted it up, closer to her neck. She smiled evilly.

"Nice job…" she smiled. I stepped back. She twisted around and tripped me. I fell on my face with a groan. She stabbed her saber into my back. She pounded onto it. I stifled a wail. I looked up slowly. I saw the audience, Yoda…Anakin and Obi-wan. Anakin was clenching a fist. He couldn't take this fight and I didn't need the force to tell me that!

"Give up!" she ordered. She slashed my ankles. I hadn't noticed. I rolled over and she imminently aimed her saber at my neck. I smiled slightly. She whisk up her saber and started to walk away. I leaped up and pushed my saber into her back. She wailed and collapsed onto the ground. I smiled. She slowly staggered to her feet. She looked at me with a glare of anger…like my father.

"How? You surrendered!" she gapped. I shook my head.

"I never said it! You simply assumed!" I explained. I lunged in and began swiping my saber at her. She was fast but she was staggering to block with her double burn on her back. I had hit her in the same place twice. That has to burn badly.

"Give up!" I ordered. I leaped into the air. She looked up. I came soaring down, saber in hand, and land beside her. She quickly turned to me. I lunged in. she leaped up and over me. I rapidly turned to block her strike. She growled.

"Stop fighting with anger," I explained, "With it you'll never win!"

"I can still try!" she yelled. I twirled around her till I reached behind her. I sent my saber soaring into the mat. She had dodged it. She began slashing her saber at me. I leaped back again and again till I was too far from my saber. I growled quietly. She slashed her saber again. I leaped up. I placed my hands on her shoulders and flipped over her. She mumbled as I flipped over her. I spun around and grasped my saber. She was coming behind me. I tugged on it hard. It wouldn't move so I went on tugging. Sierra smiled happily. She lifted up her saber, readying to win. I yanked at my saber. It lifted from the mat.

Time flashed forward. I twisted around and aimed to hit her as she aimed to hit me. I stuck my saber out and waited for the call. She slashed her saber at me. Time rushed in and passed fast. I had my eyes closed tight. Suddenly there were claps. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked. My saber was rammed into Sierra's stomach as her saber was by my ear. I gasped and began panting. She dropped to the ground. I lowered my saber. Yoda stomped his stick. I deactivated my saber. Sierra threw her saber across the room. Yoda walked over to her and patted her back. She threw off his hand and ran out of the room. Yoda suddenly turned to face me.

"Won you have, Lucas," he nodded and began to shuffle off. The crowd flew out of the stands. I felt the sudden feel of Savannah on me. Others crowded round me. I wasn't reacting well. I was ready to fall. I looked around as time seemed to slow. I saw other Jedi and their new apprentices. I turned around to see Obi-wan and Anakin. Obi-wan simply stood watching me being mobbed. Anakin noticed me looking at him and gave me a thumbs up.

Suddenly I realized it…I had won…I beat Sierra and I was going to go on adventures with a real Jedi! I was excited. At least now I was.

*****Author's note*****

Go Lucas! What awaits Lucas…Danger? Adventure? Sadness? Death? Who knows? Well I do!


	16. Chapter 15: Welcome to the ship

Welcome to the ship

I stood outside me door. My hands had nothing in them. I had nothing to take. Savannah had already left. Everyone had. All but those who lost in the first round. All I had to take was my saber that hung from my belt. I was happy to keep a real saber. I knew who I was waiting for. Either Anakin or Obi-wan. They were my new mentors. If I was lucky I would get to see this Ahsoka Tano. She was supposed to look pretty. She also was supposed to work with Anakin. I was excited but I hid it well, as I bounced on my heels.

I looked down the hall. I thought I heard mumbling maybe even yelling.

"Ahsoka! You were supposed to stay with Obi-wan!" it was Anakin for sure.

"Well I wanted to see the new child," Ahsoka answered. I smiled. She had guts to back talk Anakin of all people. He, I thought, would hate that. I saw them enter the hall. Anakin smiled as he saw me waiting by the door. He ran over, leaving Ahsoka in the hall. He was soon beside me. He ruffled my hair. I looked up at him with a snarl.

"Well, kid, looks like you're coming with us!" he chuckled. I nodded.

"Sure," I mumbled. I began to fallow him back toward Ahsoka. She was beautiful to me. Her skin color was different from mine and Anakin's but still. She stood by me as we walked through the halls. I swore we were lost if it weren't for the fact Anakin led us into the ship. We loaded into the ship. It looked like the same ship I had ridden in when I was being driven to the council. Obi-wan and Anakin sat into the driver's seat, like they had done before. Ahsoka sat by me on the bench.

"So you're Lucas," she hummed. I nodded but didn't speak. I guess I was nervous. I haven't been anywhere but the school and…Earth. I began to wonder if my parents were better off without me. My father stopped drinking. My mother got better paychecks. They had more money without me. Ahsoka looked at me.

"You seemed troubled…" Ahsoka mumbled. I looked up at her slowly.

"Well…I was just thinking and I'm kind of nervous leaving school…" I stuttered.

"It'll be alright," Ahsoka hummed smoothly. I nodded but then shook my head.

"Where are we going?" I mumbled. That's when I saw her smile and her eyes light up.

"To the main ship," she answered, "near the outer rim." I sighed and stood up. I knew there had to be more to the ship than this room and a doctor's lab.

"What else is on this ship?" I asked slowly. She stood up and looked over at the drivers of this ship. Obi-wan was arguing with Anakin over his driving skills.

"Well I guess I could show you around and we could get to know each other more," she smiled. I liked smiles. More than I do being hit.

She pulled me out of the room. We stepped into what looked like the changing room Anakin pulled me into the first day. I heard an unexpected beep.

"R2?" she jumped as I had done. We looked back. There was a small droid. Its top spun around and it whistled and beeped more. I was unfamiliar with this type of droid. Sure there were loads of R3 droids rolling around but R2 were old units.

"This would be our droid. Well really Anakin's but we treat him like a pet and he acts like it," Ahsoka explained. I nodded.

"I know a thing or two about droids," I mumbled. She nodded.

"Well in the Clone War, the droid army is our enemy," she instructed.

"I'm afraid I wasn't informed on the 'Clone War', Ahsoka," I explained.

"Well basically it's the war we're in currently and we use our clone troopers to battle the opposing army," Ahsoka nodded. She continued to walk through the ship. I fallowed obediently. She didn't seem to notice I had no smile. Not like hers.

"Finally we've arrived!" she cheered by the time we finished. Our small ship had parked into a larger one. This was sure to home to many of these 'Clone troopers'…I was about to wonder why they were referred to as clone troopers but then again I thought logically. They must be all the same…clones!

Welcome back, General Skywalker," saluted an armed man. He was coated in a white armor. His helmet was blue, slightly. Another soldier walked up to us. He saluted too. His helmet was yellow. They both pulled in their arms. Anakin fallowed in saluting. I looked over at the two suited men. Ahsoka leaned over.

"The blue one is Captain Rex. The yellow one is Commander Cody. Don't worry if you see others like them, they all share the name. Only blue and yellow though," she whispered. I nodded quietly. She stood up straight. The soldiers turned to Obi-wan.

"General Kenobi," they saluted again. Obi-wan pulled up his hand and saluted back. The three arms went down. So Obi-wan's full name was Obi-wan Kenobi. I hadn't thought of that nor did I care of it. They turned to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka," they saluted. Ahsoka smiled and saluted back. They pulled in their arms. Ahsoka fallowed. Obi-wan and Anakin walked off. I looked over, hoping to see them. They had left. I just then noticed it. Ahsoka smiled and looked down at me. I turned at noticed them looked at me. They saluted and nodded.

"Welcome to the ship!" they cheered.

*****Author's note*****

Welcome to the first part of where they begin to be pulled into the clone wars. Guess what the next chapter is about?


	17. Chapter 16: An accidental meeting with

An accidental meeting with a Sith

Part 1

I was woken up earlier than usually, even for school time. It seemed I just went to sleep but only five hours ago. It was waken by Anakin and Ahsoka. I pitifully got out of bed. The ship's lights were off and no one, not even Obi-wan was up. I had the thought of why the two were getting me up so early. They led me down the halls till we reached the command room. They threw me into a chair and they sat down across from me.

"Why…are we…up so early?" I yawned. Anakin stifled a chuckled. Usually I enjoy his laughter. It was intriguing and mysterious. He looked over at Ahsoka.

"Well you may have gotten aboard our ship but you still have to have a master," Anakin chuckled. Ahsoka nodded. I still didn't see the reason of the morning.

"We need to decide if you'd like me to be your master…" Ahsoka went on.

"What?" I gasped. She nodded and looked around. I had been a little loud.

"Either that our Obi-wan but I think he's got enough trouble. He already trained me now has to worry about me so…" Anakin gulped, hiding his smirk.

"Well why am I here? Why don't you just choose among yourselves?" I asked.

"We want you opinion," Anakin smirked.

"Well I'm not sure," I sighed. Anakin smirk faded. He eyed the ground.

"Are you sure the same Lucas we picked up those years ago?" he asked. I knew what he was getting at. Then I was nervous, scared and worried of everything mostly my future. My hair was shorter. It had been long and hung passed my ears. Now, my hair was cut short. I had a small ponytail though. He smiled and looked me in the eyes. I couldn't look into his though. I turned away.

"No…" I mumbled. His smile was larger and well it was an Anakin smile.

"Who will it be?" he asked, forcefully. The ship rattled. Anakin quickly got to his feet and strolled into the main section of the command room. I looked at Ahsoka. She was fixed on Anakin. He may have been her master but still he didn't seem that worried about her. He pressed a button and all the lights flickered on. I noticed that in a flash there were more of those "Clone troopers" stomp in. Anakin looked back once to spot Ashoka and me. Obi-wan entered once Anakin turned away. He looked at me, and then Ahsoka then he walked up to Anakin.

"Who is it?" Obi-wan asked. Anakin smiled and looked at him.

"Looks like Dooku got a little too far into our territory. Now he is being cautions," Anakin chuckled. I tilted my head. Who was Dooku? I had heard him before, back in the tournament but I had no idea who he was. Anakin walked back to me.

"Dooku is the Sith lord and our enemy," Anakin explained to me. I nodded.

"We need to take this to planet! It'd be better that way," Obi-wan offered. I looked over to the screens. It showed planets close by. I noticed all of them.

"We've drifted toward…earth," I whispered. Anakin drifted his eyes to the screen.

"Who was driving?!" Anakin yelled. He stomped his foot and muffled his groan.

The ship rocked and sparked. The troopers that sat in the seats fell onto the floor and the command stations. Ahsoka fell forward, crashing into Anakin. He stumbled into the stairs leading further into the command center. I stumbled as the ship rocked after the fiery blast hit us a second time. I noticed Anakin's glare as he raised his eyes to the screen. I watched as it showed the Sith ship closing in on us.

"They're going to board!" I shouted. Anakin stumbled to his feet and pointed at the screen. The commanders moved up slowly back to their stations.

"When they board we will run in and catch Dooku off guard," Anakin ordered.

"What! Are you mad?" Obi-wan cried. I giggled quietly as Obi-wan gave a scared look over at Anakin.

"We're going to go in and to take Dooku off guard! All the Jedi in the ship and about twenty clones," Anakin explained. Ahsoka nodded. Captain Rex saluted.

"I have to agree with my master, Obi-wan," Ahsoka agreed. Anakin smiled.

"Fine I agree also but this is only three of the four Jedi on this ship. Lucas? What do you think?" Obi-wan asked. I gulped. In the school I was never asked something as big as to go into a dangerous ship with an evil Sith lord! I gulped a second. All eyes were on me, even the clone officers were watching me. I let in a large breath. I nodded. I would've told there yes but my throat was constricted. The ship rocked again but it wasn't from a blast from the opposite ship, it was them boarding us.

Anakin led us down to where they were beginning to dock us. Thousands…no, millions of droids were marching into the ship. I sighed. Before I knew it Obi-wan was pulling at my arm. I looked around. Anakin and Ahsoka were already in the ship and Obi-wan was currently pulling me in. we entered the ship quietly and sneaked into the halls. Anakin was in front, followed by Ahsoka with me and Obi-wan behind them. I was thinking of how Obi-wan didn't yell as Anakin does, or whisper to me as Ahsoka does. Each Jedi was different in their own way.

I felt a weird sense. I growled quietly. Anakin looked back at me as I stopped. Ahsoka followed his glance. He glared at my halt.

"What is it?" he snapped. I looked around. I thought something was coming something, not good! It was like the same sense I could feel when I was around Ahsoka and Anakin and Obi-wan. Like it but different it seemed like it was…darker. It was like I felt every now and then when I was around Anakin.

"I sense something coming," I mumbled. Suddenly there were the noises of talking and footsteps. Anakin looked up from me.

"Dooku!" Anakin roared as the Sith lord came into view. Quickly, sabers were drawn and activated. Dooku had a slick red saber. I only believed in green, blue, purple and sometimes yellow sabers. I never knew of a red. Out of nowhere droids began firing. Without hesitation I slashed my saber, blocking the attacks. Meanwhile Anakin and Obi-wan were beating at Dooku, and failing by my look. All I could see was flash on gun shots, the dancing of sabers colliding and the screams from droids and Jedi. This wasn't in the plan! This wasn't my idea nor Anakin's or even Obi-wan's. This was an accidental meeting with a Sith!

*****Author's note*****

Sorry for the delay but here it is! The moment of suspense and sadness and the reforming of Lucas. Ps…I just found out something I hadn't expected. Lucas is also from Lucasfilms the people who made Star Wars! Weird right! I didn't plan that! Pss…I don't own this if anyone was curious…


	18. Chapter 17:An accidental meeting withp2

An accidental meeting with a Sith

Part 2

I didn't know what to do in a war situation. I lost sight of Ahsoka and was trying not to lose the others. The battle droids were coming in, greater in numbers every time. I tried hard to ignore the pain from the blasts that had hit my arm and leg. It was harder than the practice droid or the fact practice sabers. This was real.

"Lucas!" wailed Obi-wan. I turned to see him and Anakin being pushed into the next room by Dooku and two super battle droids. I warily chased after them. We were soon in the command deck where numerous battle droids raised their weapons to Obi-wan and Anakin. The dropped their sabers and deactivated them. They knew when to quit. Question was, did I?

Dooku quickly turned to me. His saber was still activated unlike mine.

"You, youngling, prepare to learn why you should fear the Sith!" Dooku smiled.

"Never shall I fear a Sith like you!" I yelled. I didn't mean to. My mind was racing as I, unknowingly, drew my saber. It glowed with a fierce purple glow.

"You are an unwise, youngling!" he called. He slid his foot back and bent his arm so the saber was aiming for me. Before I knew anything we were engaged in battle.

"Give up, youngling!" he ordered as our saber connected. I shook my head.

"You are powerful. Stronger than Anakin and Obi-wan combined…how could this be for one who just left the academy?" he mumbled. I shook my head again.

"I am not better than my superiors!" I roared. They were that. They were better than me and I was a lower level than them. I was simply a Padawan learner. They, Anakin, Obi-wan, even Ahsoka, were better, superiors, and if they couldn't win against Dooku…what made me think I could! I fell back. My thoughts blocked my few of seeing him attack. I hit the ground with a painful thud. Dooku aimed his saber to my throat. I was panting hard.

"I could kill you now! I could kill you with the force, with my saber or I could simply throw you over board!" Dooku chuckled. I didn't answer, just panted.

"Don't listen to him, Lucas!" Anakin ordered. I was blinded by thoughts and tears. I closed my eyes. I heard the sound of Dooku leaving me and Anakin wailing as he hit the ground again. I didn't know it but I faded out of time. I swear I fell into the future. I saw…Earth.

I saw my house. The door was torn open. The view flew into the house. The room was torn apart. The couch was flipped over the glass was shattered. The view flew down the stairs, into the basement. There were blast marks on the walls. The carpet floor was ripped up. The view slowly went into my old room. I saw my mother and father. My father was grasping onto his broken beer bottle. He was fallen over my old bed. My mother was holding onto an old photo of me with my father, my mother and me, back when I was little. Before the force. They weren't breathing. They were…

I faded back to reality. Dooku was zapping Anakin with a blue lightning.

"Stop!" I yelled. I found myself staggering to my feet. Dooku froze. The lightning stopped and Anakin collapsed to the metal ground. Obi-wan bent over him.

"What did you say?" he growled, turning to me with a glare worthy of pure evil.

"I said stop hurting them!" I ordered. He smiled at me. I reactivated my saber and went lunging at him. My heart was filled with something different, something I hadn't fought with before. It was anger. Dooku came at me with equal anger. When our saber collided, I saw it again. For a brief moment I saw my mother and father. My mother was screaming, running for the basement stairs. My father was waving his beer till it shattered. I shook my head and the sabers split. Dooku looked at me and then smiled evilly. He chuckled softly.

"You are…anger. You want to take it out on me," Dooku laughed.

"No! You lie!" I shouted. I went charging into him with the anger I was hiding.

"You try too hard, youngling," Dooku smiled. Our sabers hit again. He smiled lightly then threw me to the floor. I fell and was pushed along the floor till I was out of the room. Suddenly Anakin and Obi-wan rested beside me. I couldn't feel anything. When the pain finally come into everything I realized it was better to feel nothing. When Dooku came back he let his saber hit the ground. He moved it closer to my legs. I felt the saber burn through my pants. I wanted to wail but that would unleash my fear.

He chuckled and moved the saber closer to my leg. It sliced into my pant leg. I stifled a wail. He chuckled and cut the top of my leg. I wailed. Quickly I looked over to Anakin and Obi-wan. They were both unconscious. I groaned and looked up at Dooku. He was waving us away. I grasped my saber that lie by Anakin. I lifted it barely off the ground and threw it. Dooku quickly dodged and turned to eye me. Son we heard the noises of sputtering and sparks. We looked over to see that my saber had cut into the main computer. I smiled.

"No!" he wailed running into the command room. I raised my hand and the door closed. I staggered to stand. My leg, at least my right, was still in pain. The other was barely hanging onto me. I really needed to return to the capital for a good doctor. The ship rocked. We were going to hit Earth!

*****Author's note*****

Well I'm not sure what to say but what will happen on earth? What will happen if Dooku scares the populace? What were these 'visions' Lucas has been having? All will be explained in the next chapter…most likely not but just keep reading I guess.


	19. Chapter 18: the loss that leads to trou

The loss that leads to trouble

I managed to stagger back to my ship with Obi-wan carrying Anakin. Once we reached our ship most of our men were knocked out by the fumes that were leaking into our ship. We moved slowly into an escape ship. Obi-wan drove. I looked out the window then flew, as fast as I could, to the ship entrance. Ahsoka was coming at the ship with one last surviving clone trooper, a captain Rex Model by the looks. She entered the ship and I commanded Obi-wan to take off. The ship shook and we launched out. The ship was too wrecked and broken down from our larger ship that we went tumbling toward earth. I faded out of time the closer we got.

"Lucas! Lucas!" my mother was shouting. I shivered. No one could tell. I heard her, yelling my name. I hated the noise. It trembled under the noises of the ship's engine and the sound of distend gun fire. I began panting. The first to notice was not Ahsoka who usually finds me scared but Obi-wan. He gave Ahsoka the wheel and walked over Anakin. Finally he sat beside me. He had a warm smile.

"Nightmares?" he asked. I looked up at him. How did he know I was having nightmares?

"Yes, master Kenobi," I answered as calm as I wasn't. Which was a lot.

"Hmm," he hummed, "Anakin had the same types nightmares before..."

"Before what?" I questioned. I sensed something was wrong. Something with hate.

"Before…his mother died," Obi-wan whispered. I gulped. Mine was like that!

"My nightmares are about my…mother and father," I mumbled. He sighed.

"Their death?" he whispered to me. I held back the tears I knew were there.

"Yes!" I wailed, "I know Dooku's going to kill them!" I looked at him. He didn't look back at me. I felt the tingling of hate but I didn't know it was me.

"We've landed!" Ahsoka called. I didn't even notice our rocky landing.

"First we will see Master Wan-ko," Obi-wan explained. Anakin stumbled into the room. He was panting in his pain but he nodded. I looked down at my leg. It had been fixed with a metal replacement, probably while I was locked in my faded world. Obi-wan led us all out. I soon found the small R2 unit following us. Obi-wan ordered him back to the ship.

We walked through town like there wasn't a war going on outside this solar system. Obi-wan led us to a small house on the end of Crosser Street, by Knuckle court where my house is…I mean was. I don't live there anymore. Anakin rushed passed Obi-wan and stepped onto the front porch. He rapidly pressed the door bell and knocked the door. The door fell off the hinges and Anakin quickly stepped back. Obi-wan, at that moment, went running for the house. He threw off the door with the force and ran in. Anakin hurried into the house behind Obi-wan. Ahsoka pushed me forward and ran inside after her master. I shook my head and was in the house shortly after.

I found Obi-wan in the master bed room. He was holding my old friend, Mr. Wayne. I felt rage pile in me. He had been stabbed with a saber. The window shattered. I knew I had done it in my anger. No one noticed it. Obi-wan was mourning over the loss of his former college. Anakin was staring out the newly broken window but thought the window shattered when Mr. Wayne was killed.

"Who could have done this?" Ahsoka questioned quietly. I looked, well really glared, at her. She stepped back. Obi-wan placed the body of the bed.

"It must've been Dooku!" I growled. Ahsoka and Anakin looked at me.

"Don't hold onto personal hopes, people and objects," Obi-wan mumbled.

"I'm not!" I snapped, "I…I really didn't know him." Obi-wan looked up.

"We will take him back to the capital later," Obi-wan nodded. I sighed.

"I have one request," I mumbled. Anakin was the first to give me a star. Then came Ahsoka and Obi-wan.

"Yes?" Anakin asked. He broke the silence I expected to last longer.

"I wish to see my parents, I want to make sure they're okay," I answered

"You fear your nightmares," Obi-wan nodded, "Of their death." I swallowed.

"Yes and their house shouldn't be far," I hummed. Obi-wan stood up and was the first to walk out. I followed after him and Anakin alongside Ahsoka walked behind.

In no time at all were at the front step of my house. The bright blue door was torn open. I shook my head and began panting hard. I quickly ran inside. The others failed to follow. I looked around. The room was ruined. The pictures burned, torn, and shattered. The couch worn to shreds. The floor covered in shattered glass. I shook my head again. It was all like my visions!

"Mother! Father! Mom!" I called. In a flash I was down the stairs to the basement. I staggered down the hall to my old room. The floors were shredded. The walls were smoldered.

The gang found me in my room. I was frozen in the door way. Anakin looked away and Ahsoka covered her mouth. Obi-wan placed his hands on my shoulder. My parents were dead, just like in the visions. My mother holding onto my old photo and my father holding her and his most precious beer. I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell at Dooku and his stupid droids. I wanted to hate them.

*****Author's note*****

Sad really. Do you know how hard it was to say Mr. Wayne was dead!? He was inspired by my father who happens to be Wayne. He's built a, fake, Clone/ stormtroopers' gun. It looks so cool. Now he's working on a saber. I thought he was master so…waaaaa! My daddy died!


	20. Chapter 19: Forbidden Love and Hate

The forbidden love and hate

A year later, I evolved into a knight. I was happy with no longer being a Padawan and a youngling. I was glad to be a knight and it was all thanks to Master Kenobi. I agreed to his teacher besides Ahsoka. Nothing was wrong with her just that she was as new as I was. I learned fast. The council even said I was learning faster than Anakin! We were all on Coruscant and we were waiting for our newest mission. While walking around one late evening near the Jedi temple I heard talk of Mace Windu and his new Padawan coming in. I hadn't heard of Mace much, only once. When Savannah declared her new master, Master Windu.

"Lucas, what are you doing way out?" Anakin asked one sunny morning. I was out near a balcony. I was alone and it was quiet till he came along.

"I thought I could get some time to myself," I answered, "Some quiet."

"What!? I ruin you 'peace and quiet' way out here!" Anakin bellowed.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask for your opinion on _staying way out here_!" I snapped.

"Hang on there little buddy! Calm yourself before that anger of yours gets you killed!" Anakin ordered. I twirled back to look at him. I sensed that he was enjoying this.

"Quit it, Ani," I ordered. His happy smile faded into a frown.

"Don't you dare call me Ani!" He yelled. He threw his hands and stomped off.

"Your mother called you that, didn't she?" I chuckled. He stopped in mid step.

"Don't talk about my mother!" he shouted. I sensed his anger, his hatred, his love.

"I don't mean to anger you, Skywalker. All I mean to know is…was she kind?" I questioned. His anger fled and all that was left was love. Forbidden love…for Jedi.

"She was kind, unselfish. She loved me and cared for me. She raised me," Anakin mumbled. I smiled and nodded.

"My father hated me," I whispered, "he beat me and hit me. My mother was a light in all that…darkness." Anakin looked up at me and his snickering smile returned. He ran over and grasped me tight. He ruffled my hair and pushed me into the railing. Then he left me on the balcony. I returned to my stare out at the city. Suddenly there were hands grasped around me. They were squeezing me. My saber dropped, hitting the floor with a clank. At the sound of the clank the hands released. Quickly I turned around to eye a beautiful maiden.

Her eyes were diamonds, no not even diamonds sparkle that bright. They were more like stars! Shining like every star in the galaxy was linked to them. Her smile was warm and caring. Her hair was wrapped into a ponytail, hung over her shoulder and down to her waist. I sighed and smiled lightly. I felt a familiar, old tingling.

"Savannah?" I gasped. She nodded and hugged me again. I groaned and was dropped. My hand held onto her arm and looked down. Her saber was a reminder.

"Sorry," she pleaded, lifting my saber, "I think I got carried away."

"No, really it is no problem," I blushed. The saber was in my hands.

"I hear you became a knight!" she cheered. I blushed harder and nodded.

"I'm close, I swear! We came back for my test," Savannah smiled.

"Well," I mumbled, "Maybe we'll work together, soon." She nodded.

"I sure hope so," she whispered, "Truth it Lucas, I missed you since the day you left. I was waiting and waiting but then we left too. Then it felt like we were on opposite rims. You don't know how happy I am to see!"

"I…" I couldn't say I missed her. Anakin was still close, I knew it! He would get me into trouble! "I'm sorry," I ended up saying. She smiled.

"You missed me too," she giggled, "I can sense it. You just don't General Skywalker to hear you!" I reddened and nodded. Her smile stayed.

"Well," she stuttered, "I've been dying to ask this, so…here it goes!"

"Go one don't be afraid," I ordered. She was afraid, even after I said not to.

"Lucas," she began, "would you…go to dinner with…me!" I froze. I didn't expect this! She had a right to be afraid! I swallowed hard and tilted my head.

"Why?" I stammered. She began to sway slightly. I thought it make her even cuter.

"I really **really** like you," she mumbled, "I know you like me back and I was just thinking, if we never see each other again and I just wanted both…of us to remember something. Something we did together!" I almost fell back. But I knew if I did I'd end up falling a few miles till I hit the lower level of the planet.

"So?" she mumbled. I shook my head and her smiled vanished.

"No! I didn't mean that!" I screamed. I covered my mouth, "I would love to!"

"Really!" she yelled. She covered her mouth. Her smile was like her eyes now, stars. She skipped off and I stood watching her leap off, happy.

What was I thinking?! I'm not supposed to love, or hate and I was supposed to act like a Jedi! This wasn't working out! I was acting like a foolish teenage boy back on Earth! I wasn't any normal earth boy though, I was a young Jedi Knight! I was going to start acting like it!

*****Author's note*****

Well, this is the part of the story where we get into the love between Lucas and Savannah. Tune in next time to see how their little date goes.


	21. Chapter 20: the date and the promise

The Date and the promise

I found myself at an old restaurant close to the inner core of the city. It was around 9:20pm when I saw her coming. She was walking, which seems to be a Jedi habit, and had a small packet-like purse. I noticed it seemed very valuable to her as she kept it close to her. She had that usual smile on her face and her hair was let out of her ponytail. She stood in front of me in her usual Jedi wear. I was also in the same type of Jedi wear. Torn, tattered, and in need of good repair.

"Hi…Lucas," she smiled. I gulped and opened the door. She nodded.

"Ladies first," I insisted. She stepped forward then looked back at me. She smiled lightly then entered the dinner. I sighed and stepped in behind her.

"this place looks like it could be fun," Savannah chuckled. I slowly nodded. She had picked out a dirty, rusty, old, dinner home to a bunch of criminals. She sat down at a table in the corner of the dinner.

"Why here?" I finally asked. She looked at me with a smile still.

"My father was a pilot and he came down here a lot when I was little. He'd wrangle up any criminal he choose and took him in. he was the toughest pilot of them all," Savannah spoke with happiness, as she usually does, but her words were shaky like she was saying something very forbidden by the council. She was…she was talking with love.

"You loved your father very much," I whispered looking round at the ones at the bar. They were types of aliens you'd see in a zoo or a circus.

"I did and after he died I was sad for the longest time," Savannah smiled.

"well I'm glad you had a respecting father," I mumbled. She eyed me.

"Your father?" she questioned. I looked up at her and shook my head.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I grumbled.

"Lucas, we're here to get to know each other," Savannah nodded. I sighed.

"I never knew my real father but the one I lived with for eight years o me life was surely not the respected figure are yours," I groaned. She mumbled.

"What did he do?" she eventually asked. I looked up at her and sighed.

"He beat me, practically killed me at times," I gulped. She covered her mouth.

"I'm so…sorry," she whispered. I shrugged and waved for a drink.

"Your mother?" she questioned, hoping for a happier story.

"She was wonderful. She had eyes like diamonds and her hair was dark and wavy," I hummed. Savannah smiled and nodded. I sighed.

"Your mother," I suggested, not wanting to get into the part of their death.

"She died when I was born, never knew her," she smiled, even though it was a sad statement. I nodded and my drink arrived.

"You're hiding something," Savannah gasped. I looked up, away from my drink.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

"I sense a sudden sadness in you, it didn't come up when you talked about your father but after your mother," she explained. I shook my head.

"Dooku killed them both, a year ago," I mumbled.

"I'm so sorry, we can put this off till you feel more comfortable," she scrambled. She stood up but I grabbed her arm. She looked at me then sat back down.

"What do you have in that purse that makes you carry it round like your life?" I asked to take us off the subject. She smiled and reached into it. She pulled out a box. It was small and blue.

"This was my father's necklace," she explained, "he said that it was worthy of an adventurer. I'm not really good at adventures, more staying to the book. But you," she handed me the box. She smiled and looked over at the counter.

I opened the box to find a small necklace. It was hook at the end connecting it to a circle shape with a heart on it. In the center it read 'shoot for the moon, even if you miss you'll land among the stars'. I looked at her. She looked so sad.

"Savannah," I mumbled. She turned to me. I smiled which made her smile as well.

"Yes," she whispered. I put the necklace around my neck and nodded.

"I'll protect you, just as your father did," I smiled. She tilted her head and smiled.

"my knight in shining armor," she chuckled. I nodded.

We decided then that we should get back to the temple before they figure out we're both missing. Don't want them to know our secret so easily. I was happy I could finally admit to Savannah but what I was afraid of was the evil side of love. To lose a love and turn to the dark side. I was trying hard not to think of it but…its harder than falling in love.

*****Author's note*****

Kind of sappy! By the way I need a Sith name. You know Darth Vader type of name. I've got the Darth and all I need is the name after such. If you could give me a name in your review it could end up the winning one! Please I need help!


	22. Chapter 21: Trouble with love p1

Trouble with love

Part 1

I had returned after a year of searching for the new Darth Andim. I knew little about this new Sith but I knew that they were a threat to the Republic. Savannah hadn't been assigned it as I was. It seemed as if the council was pushing me into the war, getting me involved more and more. I hated that! I was getting farther and farther from her and I couldn't protect her if I was far away.

I was having nightmares again. It was Savannah. She was panting and sweating. She had been hurt. I don't know by who or what but she was in so much pain. I saw myself by her side. I was mumbling to her. She was whispering in my ear. Then she would freeze. She goes numb and falls in my arms. She would die. I couldn't let that happen!

"Lucas!" it was Anakin again. It seemed as if he was acting like my brother after my parents' death. He'd check on me every now and then and we'd talk. He'd lost his mother ten years after joining the Jedi. He never had a father and he lost one person who was like that to him. Obi-wan's old master, Qui-gon. He'd been here a long time and he had formed a strong friendship with Obi-wan and Padme. I felt an odd tingling whenever he talked about her.

"Out here, Anakin!" I called. Anakin walked out onto the balcony.

"Out here again?" he asked, "How long you been out here?"

"All morning," I answered, "you missed a beautiful sunrise."

"Lucas, not another nightmare!" Anakin gasped. I nodded.

"It's the same one, Savannah's death," I sobbed. Anakin shook his head. Then he noticed my journal-this story- in my hands. He walked over so he was standing by me.

"What's that?" he asked. I waved it to him and held it in both hands again.

"My journal, I write all my adventures in it. I've been writing in it since I was five, when my powers, I mean the force, showed up," I explained. He nodded.

"So this little book has your school days, your Padawan days, and your knight days," Anakin hummed. I nodded. He chuckled lightly and snatched the book. He flipped through it and closed it.

"Seems borin' to me," he hummed. He threw the book to me. I was luck to catch it. He left after that but it wasn't long till he returned in quiet a fuss.

"We found Darth Andim's ship!" he called. I smiled and followed him out.

In no time we were in the ship heading out to find the new Sith Lord. I was looking around to see who we had brought aboard. There were Obi-wan, Anakin and Ahsoka as usual but there were three other Jedi. One I didn't know but the other two I knew very well. Master Mace Windu and Savannah Talocos. She noticed me quick and was soon by my side. She was talking about the mission.

"Who do you think is the new addition to the Sith?" she asked.

"Hard to say but I hope it isn't someone I use to know," I hummed.

"You know, you look cute when you're on a mission," she mumbled. I blushed.

"Well…I…hmm…um," I stammered. Stupid me! Why can't I talk to her? Suddenly she pulled me in and gave me a kiss. We were hidden in the shadows of the hall but I still had the feeling someone was watching. That's when I heard footsteps.

"Savannah," I whispered in her ear. She pushed off of me and went on about something to do with the lightsaber crystals. Anakin walked by with a smile. I watched him enter another room. I gulped.

"Do you think he saw us?" I questioned. She turned my head to face her.

"Does it matter?" she asked. I nodded and looked back at the door he used.

"Anakin may know and he could tell," I explained. She shrugged and walked off.

The ship shook after she left. I turned around to face the direction she had left. There was fire and smoke. I wanted to scream but I held it back. I ran toward it and looked around. I saw a tall figure knee down and grab Savannah. I growled. They looked up at me and smiled. I knew that smile very well. The last I saw of it was the end of the tournament of masters. Anakin was soon by my side and we both watched the mysterious person leave. He may not have known it but I know who it was from that very moment.

Darth Andim or better known as Sierra…

*****author's note*****

Spooky! What will happen to Savannah? Will Lucas's dreams come true?

P.S. I still need a Darth Sith name! I know I used one here but I need other one! Please I need another Sith name! You'll find out who's it for later but just give me one please!!!!!! Thank you!


	23. Chapter 22: Trouble with love p2

Trouble with love

Part 2

"We've been breached!" Obi-wan hollered! The clone troopers marched to the fire and began to attempt to put it out. Anakin and I stood watching them. Neither of us could believe that Sierra, who became a Sith lord, took Savannah.

"What should we do Anakin?" I asked. Anakin shook his head.

"Not sure but their ship can't be far," Anakin proclaimed. I felt the fire of anger burn! That…witch took my love! My girl friend! My passion! She was going to pay!

"Come one kid," Anakin ordered, turning back to enter the command room.

"Coming," I mumbled following him in. We watched for a moment as Obi-wan scrambled around trying to solve the problems. He eventually turned to us with a sigh.

"We need to board to save Savannah but we can't!" Obi-wan explained.

"What!" I snapped. Obi-wan shook his head.

"We can't land! We can't locate the ship!" Captain Rex explained. I shook my head.

"Well find it! We have a missing Jedi in the hands of the new Sith," I explained to them. I really didn't notice the anger in my force till it was too late. I stormed off hoping no one would follow. But no one must have another name…Anakin Skywalker. He was marching after me almost as fast as I was walking away. He caught me when I reached my quarters. He had his hands on my and turned me around to face him.

"What is wrong with, Lucas!" he yelled, shaking me slightly.

"I'm worrying about the others around me!" I answered. He shook his head.

"You love her! Admit it!" he ordered. I shook my head. He pushed me farther into the room. He walked in and closed the door. I was rubbing my arm when he pulled me in again. He had a serious look on, the one he usually tried to muster up.

"Tell me the truth, Lucas! You love her!" Anakin ordered and I knew he wouldn't give up as easy as Obi-wan or Mace.

"No," I still managed to answer. He shook his head and pushed me into the wall.

"Lucas you do. Ever since that first day I saw you two together. I sensed you two had something! You love her and she loves you! Funny I always knew two Jedi would break the rules but I never thought it'd be you!" He explained.

"I told you already Anakin," I screamed, "I don't love her!"

"Would you say the same thing if she was here and she had already explained it all?" He asked. I eyed the ground. He stomped his foot and I looked up.

"Fine I do!" I yelled. I fell to my knees and sobbed. Anakin shook his head.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Anakin begged, "We could've solved this before it led her kidnap."

"You never would understand," I lied. Anakin always understood. I never understood myself why but he understood my parents' death along with Mr. Wayne's. He understood my fear while facing Dooku. The return home. He understood it all. Because he had already lived through it.

"I understand much more then you will admit," He smiled, "I'm in love too."

"Really?" I asked quietly. He nodded and sat beside me.

"I love Padme," he explained. I nodded and stood up. He stood up also.

"I just have to save her! I promised I'd look after her!" I explained. He nodded.

"We are being boarded onto an unknown craft will all available Clone troopers and Jedi report to the air lock!" it was Captain Rex over the COM link. We were out the door in a flash. We stood by the door waiting orders, waiting for it to open and the battle to commence.

The doors flew open and the battle flashed on. I lost myself. I watched as the clone troopers fell. The droids fell to pieces. Jedi swished through the crowd. I hadn't even turned my saber on yet and we lost ten troopers and were breaking through them. Anakin pulled at me arm. He was yelling at me but over the roar of the battle I couldn't understand him. He pulled me closer and screamed in my ear.

"I found her, kid. She's in the left wing! Come on!" he explained. With that I followed him through the battle. We were suddenly in a quiet hall. No battles. It seemed the air was lost. I was having trouble breathing. Anakin was walking in front of me. Striding, really, as if to show of something really important on him. I was straggling behind him like a lost or a stray puppy, longing for a home.

"Welcome Jedi," it was familiar voice. The voice that could haunt all nightmares. Anakin lit his blade and I just watched as Sierra pulled Savannah in. she was gasping and panting. I felt rage. My saber glowed purple. It lit with anger.

"Let her go!" Anakin ordered. She shook her head. Anakin's COM link broke through the silence. Anakin looked down at it.

"Anakin we need your back up!" Mace wailed. The transmission ended in static.

"Lucas you hold her off," Anakin ordered. I perked as he left me with my rival.

"What?" I stammered. She smiled dropping Savannah. Savannah hissed and pushed Sierra over. I ran in hoping to do some good. It was a flurry over lights. My purple against her red. Savannah would knock Sierra down and they'd roll. The battle lasted long but Sierra finally saw a way to end. She raised her saber above her head.

"Savannah look out!" I ordered. It was too late. Sierra had stuck through her and she collapsed to the floor. I watched Savannah lie. Sierra saw this a perfect time to run. I ran to the side of my love and held her close. She smiled. She was panting hard. I shook my head. I whispered no under my breath.

"I couldn't protect you, Savannah. And for that I am sorry," I whispered.

"Don't…be," she stammered. She pulled me, her lips against my ear.

"Lucas…you're a special Jedi and you are planned for something great. You did protect me but no one could expect or see death coming. No one could stop it. Lucas, this is a small picture in a bigger picture of your life. Live it well and…without…worry," she mumbled. She groaned in pain and shook my head. Tears were raining I could tell. Why did Anakin leave me?! Why did he leave me here!? She suddenly froze. He hand was in mine. It tightened then it released. She fell in my arms. I whispered under my breath and shook my head.

"Lucas?" Anakin and the others came rushing in. she was dead in my arms.

She died. And I knew she would. I could've stopped it. And yet I didn't. She died.

And it was my fault.

*****Author's note*****

Sorry but I had the picture that she'd die. Don't kill me! I think I could use some other options for Sith names. Review please. The lack of review is making me sad. One of my other storied is beating this one! This one has more chapters it should be doing better!


	24. Chapter 23: Meeting with the supremep1

Meeting with the supreme Chancellor

Part 1

I felt very dark feelings watching Savannah being burned. I knew it was a Jedi tradition but…I loved her and watching her death and then watching her burn.

"Lucas," Anakin was walking into my room. It was torn apart. I'm usually very clean but do I really need to tell you. I was in pain and I was losing my mind with every passing day. Anakin stepped over my stuff and found me in my usual spot, the balcony. I was looking out at the amazing city. Anakin patted my back.

"Hey, kid how you doing?" He smiled. I gave him a glare. I'd been doing that often now a days.

"Lucas you got to get over it," Anakin explained. I sighed.

"I'm trying Anakin, I'm trying," I sighed. He nodded and looked out over the same city I was.

"You know I was surprised to find her dead," He mumbled.

"But not in my arms?" I questioned. He patted my back again.

"The girl you love always dies in your arms. Rule one of love!" Anakin laughed.

"This isn't funny Anakin!" I yelled, it echoed through the city.

"Hmm…I've got to get going," Anakin shrugged, walking off. I scoffed and chased after him.

We wondered aimlessly, it seemed, for a while. He was leading me, I knew that much. He said he was going somewhere but he was hiding where from me.

"Will ya stop leading me no where!" I yelled. He stopped and turned to face me.  
"You really believe that I'd tell you where I'm going?" Anakin chuckled.

"No, I expect you to buy me time. I've got nothing better to do," I shrugged.

"hmm, ever meet the Supreme Chancellor?" Anakin questioned.

"No I haven't. I heard that it's hard to talk to him," I answered. Anakin scoffed.

"Not if you're Anakin Skywalker!" Anakin proclaimed. He snatched my arm and began to pull me.

"Hey let go!" I hollered. He shrugged.

"I thought you said you had nothing better to do," he snickered.

"I don't but I _don't_ want to go see the Chancellor!" I wailed. Still he pulled me down the halls. Soon I found that he'd pulled me to twin doors that stood tall a grand.

"Welcome to the Supreme Chancellor!" Anakin smiled, tossing me through the doors. I stumbled in and fell to the floor. I was hoping it was empty. Hoping Anakin had simply led me wrong. But, sadly, Anakin is rarely wrong.

"Welcome Anakin. Who might this be?" a voice welcomed. It sounded warm but the force was a shadow around him.

"Hello Palpatine," Anakin smiled. He lifted me off the ground just to push me into a chair. I looked up to see the quiet old Chancellor.

"Who might you be, young…Jedi?" He seemed to pause with that word like an enemy word.

"I'm Lucas Pleas," I choked. I felt strange around this one person. The force was different. I wish I wasn't the only one feeling this and showing it. The force was constricting around my throat. That's what it felt like. Then suddenly air flooded my lungs. I was breathing deeply and no one noticed.

"Well…Lucas, I'm Supreme Chancellor Palpatine," he nodded. I looked up at Anakin. He smiled back.

*****Author's note*****

Sorry for delays on this story. After the last chapter I was having trouble thinking of the next happening but I then realized I had forgotten all about the supreme Chancellor. Sorry for so many part 1 and 2 kinds of things…


	25. Chapter 24: Meeting with the Supremep2

Meeting with the supreme Chancellor

Part 2

"Anakin where are going?" I questioned. Anakin was walking out as supreme Chancellor was looking out the window while he was on the phone.

"Come on Lucas, you haven't ever talked to Palpatine! Anyhow he's been dying to talk to you," Anakin smiled. He closed the doors behind him.

"Well if you don't want to talk to me, you could leave," Palpatine chuckled.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to all it is…is…is…um," I stuttered. I couldn't help it. I wanted to talk to him but after Savannah I'd rather not.

"Don't worry, Lucas. I know all about your friend's death," Palpatine nodded. My face turned red. I growled under my breath. I wanted yell but restrained it. He finally turned from the window to look at me.

"I'd rather not discuss anything about her at this time," I hissed.

"I understand fully," Palpatine pleaded, "it's hard to lose a loved one."

"I never said I loved her. She was a…a friend," I shook my head. I was lying to her and to myself.

"Hmm, whatever makes you feel better," Palpatine flickered his hand, "Anakin has told me you have quiet amazing skills with your saber."

"I would say so but you can't base the world's thought on two people who work together often," I explained. He nodded.

"You seem really great with the force it'd be…terrible if the Dark side got hold of your power," Palpatine smiled. I watched him. He seemed amused by his thought but the true emotion was hidden by the clouded force.

"I guess so but…" Why in all the galaxy did I say but!

Palpatine noticed my inner conflict pause. "But…?"

"But I wonder what that side could tell me. What it could unlock. If it could've saved her," Why did I say that! I didn't mean to! No…I did mean to. I was curious why the dark side was hidden from me as much as Anakin unlike the others in the Jedi order. Were we simply kids or were we…special.

"Well there was a Sith story about an evil Sith lord that could stop people from dying," Palpatine explained. This made my angering curiosity grow closer.

"How?" I snapped. He smiled.

"He had unlocked every force power but his apprentice killed him in his sleep," Palpatine sighed. I grunted and turned to the door.

"But I'm sure that the apprentice may be able to help you," Palpatine hummed.

"I don't care!" I snapped. I stood up and started for the door.

"Where are you going? What are you going to do?" Palpatine gasped.

"I'm going to find the Sith that killed Savannah!" I answered.

"What will you do when you 'find' her?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure yet," I answered.

"Good luck then," he snickered. I stepped out.

*****Author's note*****  
Sorry if this chapter seemed…how should I put this…slow! I wanted to get the idea of the Sith and Palpatine and the whole story of the Sith who could stop death! Next chapter there'll be action as Lucas goes out to 'do something' to Sierra. Can you guess what?


	26. Chapter 25: Hunt in space

Hunt in space!

I was allowed to travel with Anakin and Ashoka to hunt for Sierra, the evil Darth Andim. Neither Anakin nor Ashoka questioned my hunting for her. Anakin knew why already it seemed. Anakin did most of the discussing with the clones. I was never much good at it. I don't know what it is but the clones disturb me and not for the fact they are clones.

We searched for one year and found nothing. But while we were searching near the outer rim, by Tatooine, we found her and her ship.

"Ashoka you take a group of troopers and head for the door," Anakin ordered.

"Yes master!" Ashoka answered. She ran off, leading several clone troopers out.

"Capitan Rex, you lead your men to the other side. She's sure to attack us!" Anakin rallied.

Rex saluted, "yes, Sir. Good luck General Skywalker." He led more men out.

"What about us!?" I snapped. He gave me a glare.

"You may be a Jedi Knight but you need to keep your snappy comments in line!" Anakin instructed. I shook my head. He sighed.

"We'll be boarding with our own men," Anakin finally explained, "Don't battle with anger Lucas!"

I nodded but I knew very well that I was lying through my teeth. I-much against the Jedi I promised myself I would be-hated Sierra. She killed my girlfriend and was working for the man who killed my parents. That was something I couldn't ignore. One minute alone with her and who knows what could happen. She could die…I could die…some helpless person could die.

"Anakin how do we know this isn't some distraction!?" I questioned.

"We found force energy on board. If it's not her it's possible that it's Dooku," Anakin chuckled. I didn't laugh back. He shrugged and walked off, clones following. I shook my head and sighed. I was soon by his side, entering the pod that would enter the Sith ship.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked again. Anakin looked at me. Anakin was around the same age I was now. Before we were both young. New to any kind of was. Now we were both well trained and both worth of Padawans. Only I didn't how one. Anakin got his because of a quick trick done by the council and his own master. The pod launched out and spun in the space around us. The clones sat in their seats. No one spoke. It was quiet and not even Anakin would talk, not even to return my question.

The ship shook. I feel to the ground and looked around. The ship was on fire! We'd been hit! The ship was spinning out of control, I knew it! Suddenly the whole ship froze in the air. But we weren't in the air. I rushed out to look through the window. We made it to the ship. Anakin stood by the door. The troopers were quick to get in order. I hustled to make it by Anakin. With a click of a button we were off. Anakin again led me as the clones _distracted_ the droids.

We made it to a long dark tunnel when we ran out of air.

"Looking for someone?" Sierra!

We turned around to see the evil Sith. Sierra had changed since school. Her once long flowing blond hair was wrapped around her head to fit in her dark hood. Her deep scary eyes were well…the same I guess. She had an evil snarl, the ones Anakin would give me if I made fun of him or asked about his past. Her long black cloak covered up anything and everything I once knew. She wasn't Sierra anymore. She was what she is now proclaimed…Darth Andim.

"You've done enough here, Andim!" Anakin yelled. I triggered my saber. The purple glow lit up the hall that seemed endless dark. Sierra smiled. She raised her hand which triggered Anakin's caution mind. His blue saber switched on.

"Just like old times, uh Lucas?" She crackled. With that we lunged!

*****Author's note*****

I was going to make this a part 1 and 2 but I have so many of those! Will Lucas win the battle VS his rival? Will Anakin or the council discover his hatred for Sierra? What will happen…next!?


	27. Chapter 26: The Darkness Grows

The darkness grows…

Mine hit hers first. It sparked and glowed. It was beautiful. The purple mixed into the red causing both colors to morph and change. She threw me back. Anakin drove in, bashing at her. His saber would almost reach her then she'd snap back and block it. As he was dodging and cutting in I was peering at them looking for a way I could make it in. There was none.

"AH!" I looked up from my daze. Anakin had been cut along his arm. It was red with blood. I felt a fire burning greater. I leaped over his head and knocked Sierra back. I turned to him as she hit the wall. He held his arm tight. It wasn't helping. I knew if I told Anakin to do anything he'd yell back saying he was fine. Then he'd be on his feet and hitting her again, but he'd be weaker for sure.

"Anakin you **need **to get back to the ship!" I ordered. He shook his head.

"No Lucas! I need to help!" he argued, Anakin's specialty.

"Anakin you're hurt and you can't fight like this! You'll get yourself killed!" I yelled. With that Sierra returned. I twisted round and blocked it. It was hard with the way she was pushing.

"Anakin go!" I ordered. He shook his head then stumbled to his feet. This boy was going to be the death of me!

"Be safe Lucas!" He whispered, "Don't fight with anger…" with that he staggered to leave.

"Such a good little boy you are…" Sierra hissed, "Playing Jedi and ordering others about."

"I'm not playing Sierra," I mumbled. She glared.

"I'm not Sierra anymore," she growled. I fell to the ground and her saber rose above my head. I tucked in and rolled out of the way. Her saber stroke the ground. She tugged to rip it out but it wasn't working.

"You'll pay Sierra!" I yelled. I leaped up and lifted my saber.

"You did love her…" she hissed, "just like all those years ago! You loved her and you hate me."

"I do not hate!" I lied. She snickered and turned to me, shaking her head.

"I killed her Lucas. What are you going to do about?!" she snickered.

The rage boiled. I couldn't hide it. It hurt to hide it. I was so angry and filled with the hate for her. I leaped forward and she ripped her saber out. The sabers met and we slashed them around more.

"Lucas you can't bring her back by fighting me…" she whispered.

"I know…" I growled.

She pulled back making me fall forward. She switched off her saber and punched me in the chin. I flew up and back into the ground under me. She ignited her saber and stepped over to me. She smiled and snickered. I reached out for my saber but her foot stepped on my hand. I wailed. She kneeled down and put her lips by my ear. I remembered how Savannah did such before she passed on.

"I killed her Lucas and she was a fool to love. She was fool to love someone who couldn't protect her," Sierra whispered. I shook my head and screamed. She stood up straight and lifted her saber.

"Prepare to die, Jedi!" she hissed. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"NO!" I yelled. My saber met my hand and I threw Sierra off my arm. She fell back and attempted to block my quick fire.

"You're strong for a Jedi who claims not to hate…" she hummed.

"Liar!" I yelled. I threw her to the floor and she whimpered as I came closer.

"Come on, Lucas…Jedi don't kill without…without a trial first," she whimpered.

"I…don't care…" I whispered. She lifted her saber to block but I failed.

My saber stabbed through her. I pulled it out and dropped it. The handle was covered in blood. My hands dripped with it. Sierra sat a moment in the position I killed her in then she fell to the ground. I looked at my hands. They were red with blood. I began panting. I killed someone. Someone I once knew as a Jedi. Someone who disserved a trail. The trail I didn't give them.

"Lucas!" It was Anakin, probably with troopers. I shook my head.

"Anakin…" I whispered as if I had forgotten who he was.

"Lucas…?" Anakin rounded the corner. He saw me and froze. I shook my head and sighed.

"I killed her…Anakin. I killed her," I whispered. Anakin kneeled to by my side, his hand on my back.

"Its okay kid," he hummed. I shook my head.

"No it isn't! It's not Anakin and you keep saying that. They killed my family and one of my best friends. They are murders and now I'm in that same position!" I wailed. Anakin patted my back and didn't answer. We sat for a while in silence. I knew then that there was something dark in me.

*****Author's note*****

Very sad and anger filled chapter. Sorry for such but nothing really happened last chapter. Will Lucas turn to the Dark side? Can Anakin save him? Will the council be most unpleased over Lucas's murdering? Find out next time…


	28. Chapter 27: Choosing sides

Choosing sides

When we returned I still was in shock. Anakin tried to talk to me the whole trip but I wasn't listening. I kept eyeing my hands. There wasn't blood on them, Ashoka was kind enough to wash them for me, but I could still picture it. The two of my hands covered in a Sith's blood. I was troubled when we reached the capital again. I was zoned out and no one knew why. Anakin tried talking to me and still is. Obi-wan tried and gave up. Ashoka tried and failed. Even Padme, who I never saw before, came to try and help. After she came by I knew why Anakin loved her. The council grew worried about me. They knew very little about Earth and how the mind works there. My mind was zoning out for no reason to them but for me it zoning from reality. I hated it, along with many other beings in the worlds and galaxy. I was learning to hate more and more.

"Lucas?" Anakin again for the millionth time today.

"What is it Anakin!?" I snapped. He peered out to me. I was standing on my balcony, the one I usually stand on and think. He stepped out and stood by me.

"How are you?" He questioned. I shook my head.

"Why do people keep asking?" I questioned back. He sighed.

"Lucas, you need to get over it!" he ordered.

"You know very well that I won't," I answered.

"But you've gotta try and I know you aren't!" he snapped.

"There you go again, Anakin. Losing your temper before you gain it," I snickered.

"Look at you. Mister I can't get over!" Anakin mumbled.

"Why don't you just talk with Master Kenobi?" I mumbled.

"What's this about talking to me?" Obi-wan came out onto the balcony, standing on my other side.

"Hmm…" I grunted.

"Lucas won't get over it!" Anakin groaned.

"Well we could simply leave him be," Obi-wan hummed.

"Yes lave me be, Anakin!" I snapped.

"Or…" Obi-wan went on.

"Or?" I gasped.

"Or we could help," he finished,

"I liked plan A," I hummed, leaving the two.

I wondered till I found myself at the doors of the Supreme Chancellor. I wanted to enter, to talk to him, but I couldn't pull myself to open the huge doors. That's when they opened in front of me. I almost fell in the more they opened. I looked up to see Palpatine. He looked at me with confusion then with a hearty smile. I didn't even seem to care the darkness in the force around him. He closed the doors after I was let in. He looked at me.

I sat in a chair eyeing the ground. It was a bright red carpet. It was supposed to be warm but it resembled blood too much to me. I looked up as Palpatine sat beside me. He had that hearty smile. I tried to smile back but I couldn't.

"Hello, sir," I whispered. He patted my back.

"What seems to be the problem, son?" he asked. The word son stopped me.

"I'm not a good Jedi! I'm not. I hate! I love! I'm…I'm messed up is what I am! Messed up!" I wailed. I knew the Chancellor would have a hard time processing this but he didn't.

"Worried on the Dark side?" he questioned. I shook my head. He looked surprised.

"Not anymore. I feel I belong there more than I do with the Jedi…" I explained. I waited for him to call the Jedi up and have me thrown away form the word but he didn't. Instead he smiled.

"If I told you that you could join the dark side…would you?" he asked. I didn't question the question. I nodded.

"Then join me…" he snickered. I looked at him and smiled.

"I guess so…" I nodded. He patted my back and laughed. I knew it wasn't a joking laugh. I knew who he really was. I was talking to the Supreme Chancellor for the Jedi but for the separatists I was talking to the evil mastermind, Darth Sidious.

*****Author's note*****

I am evil I get it! Don't kill me for this, it was the plan all along! Hee hee! Now next chapter he gets a Sith name. I may think of my own or pick someone's. Tune in next time and DO NOT kill me in reviews.


	29. Chapter 28: Darth Reviled

Darth Reviled

"To be a Sith you must not look back at the Jedi ways…you must not share the same compassion as them…" Sidious, my new master, explained.

"Yes master," I answered, emotionless.

"Now you disserve a Sith name," he hummed.

"Disserve?" I whispered, looking up, "But I just became a Sith!"

"Don't ever talk back!" he screamed. I began thinking that I was wrong to join this side. My anger said otherwise.

"Your hate is what guides you…That's it!" he hummed. I eyed the ground. The lights were off so he couldn't see the snickering smile. I felt I could just pounce up, become a Jedi again, and kidnap him. But my mind told me no. my anger and hatred agreed with my mind.

"You will now be known as…" I looked up to see him dubbing me, "Darth Reviled!" I nodded.

"Anything I can do for you?" I asked warmly. He smiled.

"Yes…Confront Anakin Skywalker…" he ordered. That's what broke me. Confronting Anakin was something I feared to do in all the world and galaxy!

"…yes…master," I stuttered. He handed me a new saber. I held it in my hand tight.

"Don't kill him. Simply make a first impression on him," he explained. I nodded.

I wondered around the edge of the tower where I lived in the same area as Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-wan. I leaped down from the roof rim and landed on the balcony that led into Anakin's room. I looked at the closed door.

I activated my new saber. It was a bright red mixing into a hint of my familiar purple. I smiled and stood up out of my crouching landing pose. I stepped over to the door and cut it open with ease. I stepped in and looked around. I saw a door leading into the rest of the building and a bed. It was empty.

"Lucas?" I turned around. Anakin stood in the open door to the balcony. His saber was on, lighting up around him, showing his startled face.

"I'm sorry Ani," I whispered. His startled expression faded to a glare.

"You're no long allowed to call me that…" he mumbled.

"So be it!" I growled, turned my saber to face him. He clutched his saber tighter.

"Why?" he screamed. I shook my head.

"I couldn't keep from it anymore Anakin!" I shouted.

"Yes you could! We could've fixed this!" Anakin wailed.  
"No, Anakin…" I whispered.

"Lucas…why…?" he sobbed.

"I'm no longer Lucas Pleas…I am Darth Reviled!" I screamed. With that we lunged.

*****Author's note*****

How will Anakin take this? Will Lucas's Dark side life end shortly? Can Anakin live with Lucas being gone from the light side? Find out later…


	30. Chapter 29: Missing Memories

Missing Memories…

I stuck Anakin with a violent blow that knocked us both back. Anakin had tears blinding his eyes by now. He twisted around and leaped up to attack again. I turned back and dodged it. He used the force to knock me back. I hit the ground and felt dizzy. I probably had a concussion. I looked up slowly. Anakin couldn't finish me. I smiled.

"I only came to make an impression," I hummed. He shook his head.

"No…you can't be working with them…" Anakin sobbed, his tears showing.

"I'm sorry Anakin," I shook my head.

"No you're not!" he shouted. The tower's lights flickered on.

"This is where I'll leave," I hummed. He reached out his hand to stop me.

"Please…" he whispered. I eyed the ground and shook my head.

"I won't fight you Ani. You're my friend, always will be," I explained.

"Not anymore. You're the darkness that I must fight…" He sobbed.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. I leaped up, grabbing the rim of the roof. I was quickly climbing up. I stopped once I was out of sight. I could hear Obi-wan and Ahsoka rushing in.

"Anakin what happened?" Ahsoka wailed.

"Anakin why is your saber out?" Obi-wan shouted.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka repeated. I looked down quickly. Anakin was on his knees, crying. I've never seen him cry and I guess neither did Ahsoka and Obi-wan.

"He…Why…Side…" I couldn't hear him under his whispering breath and sobbing. But whatever he said made Ahsoka cover her mouth and Obi-wan look around.

I wondered around the roof top till I reached Palpatine's office. I leaped down and landed by the windows. He was looking out them waiting for my return.

"Welcome back…how did Anakin take this?" He hummed.

"Not very well," I whispered.

"I need you to go to Dooku. Help him with the war near the clone capital," He instructed.

"The clone capital?" I questioned.

"Yes, it is close to our control and I need you to assist him," he hummed.

"Yes, Master," I nodded. I leaped up, back onto the roof and quickly ran across to the landing bay.

There were many ships placed in order along the bay. I looked each over looking for one that was large enough to engage in hyper drive. Suddenly I flashed out. I was in a memory…but how?

"_Anakin I don't think we should!" I whimpered. Anakin was leaping into a hyper drive capable ship. He felt the handles and snickered. He looked at me._

"_Come on…It'd be an out of school welcome party!" he chuckled._

"_But Anakin…" I mumbled._

"_Don't 'but Anakin' me! Only Ahsoka, Obi-wan and the council can do that! You, my youngling friend, must address me as Master!" he snickered. I rolled my eyes._

"_Well 'Master' I'm not getting in the ship!" I growled._

"_Come on Lucas, relax, have some fun and get over things…" Anakin laughed._

Even as young new comers, he ordered me about and told me to get over it. I did get in the ship. We flew around the city. We talked and I learned about him. He learned as much about me as I did him. We grew close. We built a wall of friendship. A wall I tore down. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and leaped into a ship that fit my taste. A sharp looking, large, hyper driving ship. The paint was black with red flames pulled back. I lifted up a switch and I took off. As I flew, leaving the atmosphere. I looked around. Space was large and cold.

_I felt the ship rattled and rock as it lifted up off the ground. I clenched onto the bench as Anakin took the ship out of the atmosphere. I gulped. Obi-wan looked at Anakin with a grunt. I sensed his worry. I didn't know I could sense other's worry in things or their fear or any kind of feeling. Obi-wan took the wheel._

"_I don't quite trust you driving, Anakin," Obi-wan chuckled. Anakin grunted and released the wheel. He stood up and walked over to me._

_"You must be Lucas or we've picked up the wrong kid," Anakin bellowed._

"_I'm Lucas," I stuttered. He looked at my clothes and shook his head._

That was the first time I'd left earth and look where it led me. It led me straight to the dark side. I don't know who to blame…me, my real mother and father, my adopted parents, Mr. Wayne or even Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-wan. I was lucky to get off the capital in one piece. If Anakin told Ahsoka and Obi-wan what was stopping the Jedi and troopers from getting me? Something I guess.

"_Lucas you ever wish you never became a Jedi?" Anakin asked me one night._

"_Sometimes…" I answered. He smiled and looked over at me._

"_If you left the Jedi would you forget me?" Anakin questioned._

"_Never! You're the first person who actually feels like a friend," I snickered._

"_You're my friend too," he smiled._

"_Anakin…" I hummed._

"_Yea?" he replied._

"_Ever feel that you're destined for something…more?" I questioned._

"_Sometimes…" he shrugged, "But what else is there to be other than a Jedi?"_

"_There's the dark side…" I whispered._

"_Yea right! Like we'd end up on the dark side!" he laughed._

Anakin laughed at joining the dark side. Now look at me. I was flying away from the Jedi and I joined the dark side like we had laughed about years ago.

"I'm sorry Anakin…I meant what I said though. I'll never forget you Anakin," I whispered in the concealed confinement of my ship among the darkness of space.

*****Author's note*****

This chapter was to get the memory of Anakin and Lucas across. It was to explain that Anakin and Lucas are very good friends and now have the problem ahead of facing each other in war…


	31. Chapter 30: Welcome to the other side

Welcome to the other side

I'd never been to the clone capital, the planet that constructed clone troopers. I heard, though, that Kamino was a wet planet. It rained most of the time if not 24/7. I was supposed to find the count. As I was exiting hyper space and rejoining the normal space area around Kamino, I saw a large droid ship. The count must be on this ship. I slowly brought my ship into the port. The droids swarmed around the ship before I exited it. Dooku came out with a stern look. If he killed me once I exited, would that be such a bad thing.

"Welcome, Darth Reviled," he hummed, bowing in front of the ship. I thought that as my cue to leap out. So I opened the hatch and leaped out. I saw his evil smile crack into a hatred glare. I landed gracefully and stood up straight.

"You? You, a youngling, are Darth Reviled?" he hissed.

"You have some kind of problem with that?" I hummed.

"You are the one who killed my apprentice!" he hissed. I nodded.

"Lose one apprentice to gain one powerful ally," I snickered.

"Don't get cocky, youngling," he whispered. I shrugged and followed him out. The droids watched as we left.

"Have you been informed on our situation?" he questioned.

"No," I answered. He eyed me.

"Well, Kamino is the 'home' planet, as some clones call in, of the clones," he explained.

"I already knew that, you twit!" I shouted. He turned on his heels, saber ignited and had the red blade closing in on my neck. I smiled.

"Kill me, I dare you to," I hummed.

"You are cocky already…" he mumbled, "Don't ever call me the twit! If anyone is a twit around here it's the droids…"

"I already knew that too," I smirked. He pulled away his saber and continued down the hall.

"Be careful with the next words you breathe…" he threatened, "They could be your lasts."

"Fine…" I hummed. We entered the control room. Droids sat in small chairs manning their stations.

"We will attack Kamino in a little while, understand youngling?" Dooku hissed.

"I am not a youngling, old man!" I growled. He ignored me and stomped off.

"I'll decide when I will attack!" I whispered. I perked. Something was changing in the force.

"Approaching ship, sir!" a droid ordered to another. I hissed.

"Dooku!" I ordered. He wasn't too far out of the room, into the hall, to hear me. He came striding back.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"An incoming ship…" I answered with a snarl.

"You were followed!" he snarled. I gave him a glare.

"I was not!" I screamed.

"Well, tell me them that!" he ordered, storming off again. I looked back at the screen. It was an old transport ship used to carry spices. Anakin usually used that kind of ship when he didn't want to scary anyone with war ships. If it was Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka weren't too far away.

"Any commands sir?" a droid asked me in a computer tone.

"Yes, take a few of troops and send them to Kamino. There we'll house our battle for it…no matter what Dooku says…" I hissed, striding off down the hall.

I walked into a pod along with several other droids. Before the doors closed Dooku boarded. He gave me a glare.

"You should stay in line and don't do anything without discussing to me first!" he mumbled.

"Yes…sir…" I groaned.

The ship launched out and we started plummeting toward the clone capital. I looked out the window to see the small transport ship quickly turn and follow us for Kamino. It had to be Anakin. I could sense him, a fire of anger and sadness.

"When we reach Kamino the droids with hold off the troopers. I will find the leader there…" Dooku hummed.

"And the Jedi following us?" I questioned.

"I think you can deal with them," Dooku smiled.

"All of them?" I gasped.

"How are you so certain that there'll be more than one Jedi?" he questioned, a smirked curled around his boney face.

"If it is Anakin he will be followed by his master and his apprentice…" I answer.

"Then you should be careful…" he answers. I snarl.

*****Author's note*****

Slow…not very exciting. Call this 'calm before the storm' chapter. Man! I should've just called it that! Man! Prepare for the battle! The story is coming closer to an end!


	32. Chapter 31: The battle of Kamino

The battle of Kamino

We landed not very swiftly. Thanks to a droid we had a quick and not so easy crash landing. The people of the planet suddenly had new clones coming out at us. They were new though…inexperienced! They were shot down fast and swiftly. Dooku had his own fun with the new recruits. I watched the stars. Anakin was coming, I knew of it. I looked back. Clones just kept coming, the droids kept shooting, and the clones kept falling. I sat on an edge of a siding rail. The rain was pouring and I enjoyed it. I hadn't seen rain since earth.

"Lucas!" it was Dooku. I looked up and saw him, standing over a dead, bleeding clone trooper. I sighed.

"Yes," I hummed. I turned my gaze from him and looked up at the stars. The ship zoomed across the sky and towards a landing platform. I looked back at Dooku. He had disappeared. I twisted around to my feet and leaped off the railing. I ran along the watery ground. I slowly made my way to the platform of the landed ship. I stood waiting for the doors to open. A few more ships landed by its side.

"It is you Anakin…" I hummed. The first ship's doors opened. Out walked Anakin with Obi-wan, Ahsoka and a few-around 10- clone troopers. The other ships opened up and troopers flooded out. I smiled.

"You're out numbered, Lucas…" Anakin whispered.

"Not for long," I snickered. Suddenly an army of droids came marching in.

"Let the battle begin Jedi!" I roared. Anakin switched on his saber. Obi-wan and Ahsoka followed. I smiled and took a bow.

"I'd love to battle Anakin," I bowed. I snickered and lit my saber. The droids ran forward toward the incoming clones. I watched them fight as I looked up at the stars.

"You always were a day dreamer, Lucas!" Anakin wailed, coming in to attack. I dodged it and moved around to the back of him. I stabbed forward but he dodged again. I twisted around and leapt up. He quickly looked around to spot me running for the inside housing. He whistled and Obi-wan along with Ahsoka chased after me. I quickly ran into what looked like the mess hall. I sat back and looked around. It could take awhile till they find me so I pulled out my journal-this story-and scribbled down this new chapter. But as I finish this sentence they came in…

*****Author's note*****

Sorry for another short chapter but next chapter will sure to be battle worthy…promise!


	33. Chapter 32: Battling Obiwan

*****Author's note*****

**WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS ARE TOLD BY ANAKIN SKYWALKER!!!!!!!!!!**

The battle with Obi-wan

Obi-wan drove in first, while Ahsoka and I stood off to the side. Lucas simply snickered, leaping off the table and performing a very graceful summersault. Obi-wan quickly turned around to slash at the young Sith but Lucas beat him to it. He cut up, wounding Obi-wan's shoulder. He gripped it, almost dropping his saber. I looked around for something to aid him but found nothing that was still intact. I glanced back at Lucas and my old master.

Obi-wan was charging back in to hit Lucas. Lucas bent and dodged and came from behind to slam down Kenobi. He looked at Ahsoka. She was getting restless. I quickly looked back. Lucas was being held by his throat. My master managed to get back to his feet and catch Lucas by surprise. Lucas gripped his saber hard and looked around.

"Why'd you do Lucas?" Obi-wan asked him.

"I did it because the Jedi weren't helping me what so ever!" he yelled, twisting around to knock Kenobi back. My master fell to the floor, staggering to look up let alone stand. He looked up at Lucas, who was marching up to him.

"Lucas…You're still a Jedi! You wouldn't kill your old master!" he wailed.

"Who said anything about killing?" he hummed.

"Lucas…we can fix this…" my master's voice became something of a whisper.

"No…I've already fixed it!" Lucas screamed, pulling his saber back.

"No!" I yelled. Lucas twisted around to face me. He stared at me for a long time and I could sense…a sudden light going off in him.

Obi-wan took this as a chance to catch my old friend off guard and knocked him down. Lucas fell to the floor and looked up slowly. He had a long, bleeding, cut that stretched from his eye to his chin. He whimpered quietly but stood up anyway. Obi-wan relit his saber. Lucas stumbled around. Obi-wan perked.

"Lucas, can you still see?" he hummed. Lucas quickly turned to Obi-wan and, staggering, lit his saber.

"I…I can totally see…" he stuttered.

I looked into his scattered eyes. He wasn't paying attention to Obi-wan. The eye that had been cut seemed to have gone blind. He also seemed to have lost balance. He stumbled back and crashed into a table. He snarled and threw it back.

"I'm not done!" Lucas hollered. He drove forward. Obi-wan was startled by the sudden drive of anger and was knocked back. He hit his head on a nearby table and slipped to the floor. His head was cut and bleeding. Lucas was eying him for a long time, my guess reflecting.

He quickly looked back at Ahsoka and me. His sad frown twisted into a smile. He waved his saber to up, lighting up his evil smile. I lit my saber. Ahsoka looked at me, then Lucas, and finally lit her saber. She bent around to get a good grip on her saber.

"Come on Anakin!" he yelled at me.

"Just you wait!" Ahsoka screamed, running forward.

"Ahsoka!" I called after her but she was already rushing out to battle him.

"You should have more control over your Padawan…" Lucas snickered.

I shook my head and went racing after her. The battle was starting…and I may fear the ending.

*****Author's note*****

Anyone getting the slightest suspicious?


	34. Chapter 33: Battling Ahsoka

*****Author's note*****

**WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS ARE TOLD IN ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S POINT OF VIEW.**

Battling Ahsoka

Ahsoka twisted around and tried to get him from behind. Lucas saw this coming and cut and her arm. She wailed. The noise hurt me. I could do anything! He was my friend! My…he was a brother! I couldn't battle him. Ahsoka could or rather tried to. She kept slicing and cutting at him. He kept dodging and knocking her back. She was cut up and bleeding worse than I've ever seen! I didn't know what to say or what to do or anything!

Usually I'm reckless, yes I admit that. Usually I'd run in there without a plan or without anything on my mind but now…now I felt afraid for once in my Jedi life. Ahsoka was acting like, an old stain I passed onto her. I had to help but how. I stood, my saber lit, watching her battling him.

"Master, help me!" she pleaded as I watched Lucas raise his saber above her.

"No!" I yelled. Suddenly, my reckless feeling back, drove in and struck Lucas. Lucas flew back, hitting the wall. He groaned and looked around.

"Are you sure you can see?" I mumbled, tilting my head.

"Stop asking me that!" he whimpered.

He quickly stood up and rammed me down. I hit a table I swear snap in my back. I muffled my scream. The pain increased with each breath. I whimpered and looked around. Ahsoka was attacking him again. I grunted.

Ahsoka fell back, against a table, and stood there for a moment catching her breath. At that moment Lucas walking quietly over behind her. He was panting and, by the looks of it, crying. He raised his saber. I tried to stand but I fell back against the table, which didn't help my, seemingly broken, back and ribs.

"Ahsoka…" I whispered.

She perked up, looking at me. I tried really hard to raise my hand but it was hard enough to breath. I raised it slightly but it fell again, hitting the table. Ahsoka twisted around and leaped out of the way of the crashing saber. It did manage to cut her arm slightly. She wailed. Curling up, gripping her arm, she fell to the ground and rolled.

Lucas stood a moment, watching the saber cutting slowly into the hard white table. He blinked and turned around to face the whimpering Padawan. I groaned and rose to my feet. I was off balance but I gained momentum. I used the force to retrieve my saber, rather than bending down and cause more pain. I looked up. Ahsoka was just laying, whimpering, and clutching her wrist.

"Ahsoka!" I wailed but it seemed more like a quiet, whispering whimper.

"I'm sorry Ani," Lucas sobbed, "I didn't want it to end like this!"

"Well how did you want it to end? You're the one that turned on me!" I yelled, louder than my cry for my fallen Padawan.

"I did mean to turn!" he sobbed.

"Really? Someone told you? Someone made you? No one controls the mind!" I answered.

"Sith do…the dark side does…it can morph the weakest to the strongest…the shy to the brave…and the confused to the smartest…" he explained.

"And what were you? I think it's the other way around, Lucas…You were strong and brave and smart…you turned to the dark side and made you a shy, weak and confused person!" I answered.

"Then confused fight the strong…" he whispered. He left Ahsoka whimpering in a corner by Kenobi. He moved his saber around his cape and looked up at me.

"The person we leaves here today will win the war…" he shouted.

"How are you certain?" I asked him.

"I'm not…" he answered.

I shook my head but still I flew forward. Using the force to help me, I ran quickly forward. I didn't want to fight him but he gave me no choice. Our sabers collided…

*****Author's note*****

I'm dory to inform but the next chapter will be my last for this story. On my profile though I'm having a poll for if there should be a second to this-though I'm working out what the next should be about- I'd enjoy if my readers voted…I want to know if this story was good enough to have a sequal…


	35. Chapter 34: Battling Anakin

**WARNING! THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER AND IT IS TOLD IN ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S POINT OF VIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Battling Anakin

Our sabers glittered and glowed, sparking as they pushed and pulled at each other. I couldn't look him in the eyes. He was looking right at me and I couldn't look back at him. Instead I watched the sabers. The way they hissed at each other, it was like spirits fighting. Though I don't believe in ghosts, it looked like spirits fighting one another. One good the other evil, battling to the death.

"You can't hold me back forever Anakin!" he wailed.

The sabers broke and I was thrown back. I hit the table and I felt a sudden pain return again. I coughed and blood dripped form my mouth. I looked up. Lucas had also been thrown into a table. He wasn't coughing as I was but his leg, his robotic leg, was broken in a long cut down the side. I tried at a smile but I couldn't do it through the pain. I moved my hand along the table, getting it wet in the blood from all the battling members, to help me stand.

"You're hurt Anakin! Call for help!" Lucas ordered.

"Not…till I'm…done…with you…" I panted. With each breath more blood moved into my mouth.

Why was he caring for me? He was a Sith and I'm a Jedi. I don't understand. I staggered to stand and lift my saber up. I was huffing and puffing. Hopefully I could still take him down. He stood shaking his head. I looked at him and drove in. my ribs ached as my saber hit his. I looked into his eyes. They were sad, lonely and in need of help.

"Lucas, you didn't have to do this," I huffed.

"then what would I have done?" he sobbed.

"We could've talked. We could've solved this together, as friends," I answered.

"Fine Anakin…" he whispered.

We separated and I waited for him to battle again. He smiled and raised his saber. I drove in, ready for our sabers to meet again. Instead he lowered his saber. I gasped, though the pain. He stood there and closed his eyes. I couldn't pull out in time. My saber stabbed through him.

"Lucas…" I wailed. I dropped my saber, the handle covered in blood. He stifled a grunt and fell to the ground. I crawled over to him. He was panting for dear life.

"Lucas, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that…" I stuttered. He smiled.

"But I did. Anakin you are…the peak of the force. The highest and strongest…to me. I knew my fate was sealed when I left earth…left the Jedi…left you behind…I couldn't go back to the Jedi…I couldn't trust myself as well as you trust me still…I was destined to die…Ana…Ani. I meant it when I said I'd never forget you. You were my light in the dark…you'll always be that…right?" he gasped.

"Sure thing buddy…as long as you stay with me," I begged. He shook his head.

"I can't pro…promise Ani. I'm going to die…the last…the last thing I want you to do for me is…" he paused.

"What!" I pleaded.

"Finish my journey…" he pulled out an old tattered note book from his cloak.

"Why?" he asked.

"I want you finish my story…finish it for me…" he gasped quicker, I knew he was dying.

"You died a Jedi, Lucas. You really did!" I yelled.

"No…I didn't die a Jedi…nor did I die a Sith…I died an Earth man…in a confused galaxy far…far away from my own…" with that he tensed up and froze. Then, a second later, he died. I couldn't hold the tears back…

_Anakin stopped writing. He looked over the page he just finished. He flipped through the rest of the journey. A title a waited on every page. One was titled the tournament of masters and another was the life I live alone. Anakin lifted himself off the chair. He groaned. His back still hurt and so did his ribs. He looked at the book and tossed it. It landed in the nearby fire. He watched it for a moment then drove in and dug it out. He sighed and looked at the burnt pages. He heard the doors open._

_Master Yoda walked in, looking worried. He looked up at Anakin. Anakin looked into his hands. The book was in two pieces. One half took Lucas's story up to the part of Savannah dying. The other half told of his dark turn._

"_What should I do with this?" Anakin questioned._

"_Take one half I will," Yoda answered, "The half of his Jedi story. The other half, story of his Sith day it holds, give to Obi-wan you do."_

"_Yes master," Anakin bowed, handing the larger half to the old master._

"_Anything about the child it say?" Yoda asked before he left._

"_No…it says nothing about her," Anakin answered. With that Yoda left Anakin in the room. The fire blazed as one story ended and a new one began…_

*****Author's note*****

Sorry for the very sad sappy ending but…I don't know what to say. Farewell to all who are reading this. REMEMBER! On my profile (as of now! As I write this) there is a poll asking SHOULD THERE BE A SECOND TO THIS STORY! I really think there should be…BYE!


End file.
